Equinox
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen denkt Remus an seine Zeit in Hogwarts zurück. Oder kurz ausgedrückt: Eine weitere MaraudersGeschichte.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Da mir nichts spritziges dazu einfällt, mach ich's kurz: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ende.

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es gibt schon hunderte Geschichten zum Thema "Die Marauders in Hogwarts". Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders...vielleicht kann ich ja diesem sehr weitverbreiteten Thema doch noch etwas neues abgewinnen. Falls nicht, hatte ich trotzdem meinen Spaß dran! g Und ihr hoffentlich auch!

Achja, die Story wird nicht kontinuierlich durch gehen, sondern nur mal hier und da entlang streifen, denk ich... und für die, die auf ein neues Kapitel von "Herbstmond" warten und vielleicht zufällig hier vorbei lesen... es ist in Arbeit und dieses Kapitel war schon eine ganze Weile fertig, bis ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen hab es online zu stellen. Japp.

Equinox ist, soweit ich nicht falsch informiert bin, die Tag- und Nachtgleiche. Ich mochte das Wort schon immer und fand es irgendwie passend für die vor und zurückspringenden Gedanken von Remus.

Widmung: Da das eine Geschichte über Freundschaft ist, widme ich sie den besten Freunden, die man sich nur wünschen kann: Meinen! g Für jeden Tag, den ihr mir ein wenig bunter macht! Was wäre ich schließlich ohne euch?

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Remus Lupin lag mit weit geöffneten Augen in seinem Bett. Um ihn herum war nichts zu hören, als Peters leises Murmeln, wie er es im Schlaf häufiger tat, und Sirius' aufdringliches Schnarchen. Alles war wie immer.

Remus konnte nicht schlafen. Morgen begannen ihre NEWTs und Remus war ein wenig nervös. Er wusste, dass er so gut vorbereitet war, wie man nur sein konnte, aber trotzdem...

Seine Gedanken wanderten ungehindert weiter.

Kaum zu glauben, das die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts nun ihrem Ende zugingen. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht! Er konnte sich noch sehr gut darin erinnern wie er hergekommen war. Seine erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts...

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Stolz in den Augen seiner Mutter. Das Unglaubliche war geschehen. Remus hatte einen Platz in Hogwarts bekommen und seiner Mutter bedeutete das sehr viel. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während sein Vater ihm einen aufmunternden Klapps auf den Rücken gab.

„Vergiss nicht zu schreiben, Remus!"

„Werd' ich nicht.", versprach er. Dann war der Moment der Trennung gekommen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Liebes.", rief ihm seine Mutter hinterher, während er den Zug bestieg. „Überanstrenge dich nicht!"

Remus war das ein wenig peinlich. Alle mussten ihn jetzt für einen Schwächling halten. Er sah ja auch so aus, aber er zumindest er wusste, dass das täuschte. Und er wusste, das seine Mutter sich viel zu viele Sorgen machte.

Ihn plagten ganz andere Dinge. Würde er Freunde finden? Konnte es jemanden geben, der _ihn_ mochte? Er war so lange einsam gewesen, das ihm der Gedanke, das ihn jemand mögen könnte, nahezu unmöglich vorkam. Und selbst wenn: Wenn sie erst mal die Wahrheit herausfanden... Wer wollte schon mit einem Werwolf befreundet sein?

Remus versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Das brachte ihn nicht weiter. _Es wird schon werden_, versuchte er sich einzureden, während er die erstbeste Abteiltür aufzog und hineinlugte. Bisher saßen nur zwei Jungen drin, ungefähr in seinem Alter.

„Ist... hier noch frei?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Klar!", erwiderte der kleine Blonde mit einem leichten Quicken und einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. Der andere Junge starrte ihn nur ernst an. Also schleppte Remus seinen alten Koffer in das Abteil, wuchtete ihn nach oben und lies sich dann in den Sitz neben dem blonden Jungen fallen.

„Ich bin Peter!", stellte sich der Blonde strahlend vor.

„Remus.", erwiderte Remus freundlich. Er war erleichtert einem so netten Jungen begegnet zu sein. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf den anderen Jungen, der ihnen gegenübersaß. Er war blass und hatte schwarzes, leicht fettiges Haar, das ihm in die Augen fiel. Doch er machte keine Anstalten sich vorzustellen. Stattdessen stand er auf und zog aus einer dunklen Reisetasche ein Buch hervor. Ohne ein Wort klappte er es auf und begann zu lesen. Remus bemerkte, wie Peter den anderen ebenfalls beobachtete, sein Blick drückte Vorsicht aus. Sein blondes Haar war recht kurz geschnitten, er hatte ein rundes, lebhaftes, gesundes Gesicht mit kleinen wässrigen Augen. Er war nicht dick, aber „wohlgenährt".

Remus wandte seinen Blick über Peter hinweg nach draußen. Nur noch wenige Schüler waren zu sehen. Ihm fiel ein Pärchen auf, das sich gerade auf den Weg in den Zug machte. Der Junge, wie auch das Mädchen hatten beide rotes Haar. Da hatten sich zwei gefunden.

Auch die letzten Nachzügler liefen jetzt auf den Zug zu. Er konnte seine Eltern sehen. Sein Vater hatte den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, die tapfer auf den Zug blickte.

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Das ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts.", platze Peter nach ungefähr zehn Minuten Fahrt mit vor Aufregung kieksender Stimme hervor. Remus bemerkte, dass der andere Junge ihm über sein Buch hinweg einen abfälligen Blick zuwarf.

„Ja, ich auch.", sagte Remus ruhig. Dann beschloss er, da ihm das Schweigen des anderen Jungen unangenehm war, ihn einfach anzusprechen. Peters Freundlichkeit und Offenheit hatten ihn mutig gemacht. Und vielleicht wartete der andere nur darauf, das man ihn direkt ansprach um an dem Gespräch teilnehmen zu können. Wer weiß, vielleicht verbarg sich hinter seiner Kühle ja nur Schüchternheit? Remus warf einen Blick auf das Buch in der Hand des Jungen. „In den Schatten".

„Hab ich auch mal gelesen.", verkündete er ruhig. „Der Autor scheint zu wissen wovon er schreibt. Besonders das Kapitel über Werwölfe fand ich interessant.", das bedeutete schließlich nicht, das er ein Werwolf war...

Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte auf, einen Moment lang Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, doch sie hielt nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann war es ausdruckslos.

„Da bin ich noch nicht.", erklärte er langsam. Peter blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen. „Aber, das über Vampire war nicht schlecht. Viel davon habe ich noch nicht gewusst." Seine Stimme war leise und er blickte hinter dem Buch hervor, als wagte er nicht recht dem Frieden zu trauen.

„Ja", antwortete Remus freundlich. „Ging mir auch so. Ich bin Remus."

Der Junge zögerte einen Moment, die dunklen Augen forschend auf Remus gerichtet, bis er schließlich sagte: „Severus Snape."

Daraus schloss Remus, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

„Ich bin Peter.", schaltete sich Peter nun fröhlich ein, doch Severus würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Remus bemerkte das. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja zwischen den beiden vermitteln...

„Bist du auch neu in Hogwarts?"

Severus nickte.

„Ich bin so gespannt in welches Haus ich komme!", schaltete sich Peter wieder ein, wobei er sich damit vor allem an Remus wandte und jedeglich einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Severus warf.

„Bestimmt nach Hufflepuff", erwiderte Severus abfällig. Peter zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ich möchte nach Slytherin", sagte Severus dann an Remus gewandt. „Und du?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte Remus wahrheitsgemäß. Aber er hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, das der Wolf ihn nach Slytherin bringen würde, was wohl das einzige Haus war, in das er nicht wollte. Andererseits, wenn Severus dort auch hinkam, würde er zumindest schon mal jemanden kennen...

„Keine besonderen Wünsche?

„Nein."

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen _werde_.", fuhr Severus fort. Das Thema schien ihm zu gefallen. „Ganze Generationen meiner Familie waren dort."

„Na dann.", entgegnete Remus und versuchte zu lächeln. Das Thema lag ihm seltsam unangenehm im Magen. Und Peter wagte nicht mehr etwas zu sagen.

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille. Remus dachte über die beiden Jungen nach. Peter schien ihm sehr gesprächig und eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Severus war nicht so einfach einzuschätzen... grundsätzlich gab es gegen sein Verhalten gegenüber Remus nicht viel auszusetzen. Was allerdings die Art anging, wie er Peter behandelte, das gefiel Remus nicht. Das Peter ihn nervte, mochte ja sein, aber musste er ihn deswegen so von oben herab behandeln?

Den Rest der Zugfahrt unterhielt sich abwechselnd mal Peter, mal Severus mit Remus. Severus sprach viel über Bücher und man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten. Er war – soweit das ein Junge von 11 Jahren beurteilen konnte – ein cleveres Bürschchen. Peter auf der anderen Seite sprach über alles mögliche und mochte vielleicht nicht so schlau sein, aber dafür lag viel mehr Wärme in seinem Verhalten.

Immer wieder sandte Severus Peter geringschätzige Blicke, doch zu Remus war er überaus freundlich. Für sein Alter schien er schon sehr weit zu sein. Ähnlich wie bei Remus schien auch ihn etwas dazu gezwungen zu haben eine gewisse Frühreife des Geistes zu entwickeln. Und auch Severus schien ein sehr großes Interesse am Lernen zu haben. Die beiden hatten einiges gemeinsam. Und doch in einem Punkt unterschieden sie sich. Während Severus Peters Aufmerksamkeiten und schlichten Anfreundungsversuche mit Geringschätzung bedachte, war Remus dafür mehr als dankbar. Während Severus Peters ganzes Auftreten und seine ganze Art einfach nur nervte, sah Remus dahinter einen liebenswerten Menschen.

Und doch, vielleicht, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wenn sie beide nach Slytherin gekommen wären, hätten sie Freunde werden können.

„Wie das Leben doch spielt", dachte Remus nun auf seinem Bett, wären die Dinge anders gewesen, stünde er jetzt vielleicht auf Snapes Seite und würde sich einen Kleinkrieg mit James, Sirius und Peter liefern, statt Snape zu ärgern.

Doch würde er das wirklich? Vielleicht hätte ja auch dieser Unterschied in ihrer Wahrnehmung, diese grundsätzlich unterschiedliche Anschauung eine Freundschaft unmöglich gemacht. Aber wer konnte das sagen? Das Schicksal, wenn man es so nennen wollte, hatte anders entschieden.

Und Remus Lupin war nicht traurig darüber.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: Nicht meins, Joanne K. Rowling ist die Mutter von allem rund um HP. Ich bin nur der Babysitter.

Anmerkung: Was kann ich sagen um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass es so unendlich lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel? Und dafür das es wohl leider auch nicht gut genug ist um die lange Wartezeit zu rechtfertigen. Wieder einmal scheine ich mir ein Thema ausgesucht zu haben, über das ich unbedingt schreiben will, bei dem ich aber mit meiner Leistung einfach nicht zufrieden bin. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich versucht habe darum herum zu kommen nur nach zu erzählen, was im „Stein der Weisen" schon gut und ausgiebig geschildert wurde. Und ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie schwierig es ist einen Hutsong zu schreiben. Bei mir heißt es wohl eher: Reim dich oder stirb und nicht mal der Rhythmus stimmt... (Achja, lasst euch von dem H zwischen den Strophen nicht irritieren, aber anders hab ich irgendwie keinen Abstand dazwischen gebracht)

Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass vielleicht der eine oder andere Leser vom ersten Kapitel trotz des langen Wartens hier weiter liest. Und das ihr auch dem nächsten Kapitel noch eine Chance gibt. Ich werde zusehen, dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert und besser ist als dieses hier.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem ein bißchen Freude an diesem kurzen Chap (das ursprünglich länger sein sollte, aber da es sonst noch länger dauert, hab ichs jetzt in zwei aufgeteilt). Und auch falls nicht: Bitte, bitte hinterlasst eine Review. Es ist mir wichtig zu wissen, was besser werden muss und was so bleiben kann!

Jetzt erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an meine bisherigen Reviewer:

kronkorken: Hi, schön wieder von dir zu lesen. Ich hoffe du bist nach diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht...

Angelina Fenwick – pads4ever: Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange warten. Bin leider nicht so fleißig wie du...

Schattentaenzerin: Ich freu mich, dass dir die Idee mit Snape gefällt. Ich sollte vielleicht dazu sagen, dass mich eine Geschichte von Mysid/JKLB(ich weiß nicht mehr unter welchem Namen sie sie veröffentlicht hat), darauf gebracht hat, dass die beiden einiges gemeinsam haben. Kann sie nur weiter empfehlen! Du hast zur Hälfte richtig kombiniert. Bei den beiden rothaarigen handelt es sich um zwei (spätere) Weasleys: Molly und Arthur. Ursprünglich jedenfalls. Da ich jetzt dazu übergangen bin mich an den Zeitangaben vom HP-Lexikon zu orientieren, können sie es unglücklicherweise gar nicht mehr sein. Schade eigentlich... Ich werde versuchen einen Überblick über die ganze Hogwartszeit zu geben, habe aber vor nur spezielle Momente besonders herauszugreifen und genauer zu schildern.

Lewanna: Da bin ich froh! Stimmt, richtig geraten!g

Lizzy Weasley: Hey du! Das mit Peter seh ich genauso. Er mag seine Fehler haben, aber er kann nicht immer schlecht gewesen sein.

PadBlack: Hi! Nun kriegst du endlich deine Antwort auf deine Review. g Freu mich, dass du findest das ich sie getroffen hab. In dieser Form hab ich noch nie so wirklich über sie geschrieben...

Eins muss ich noch loswerden: Gepriesen sei das HP-Lexikon! Oder wusstet ihr, dass Remus am 10.3. Geburtstag hat? g

K2K2K2K2K2

Kapitel 2

K2K2K2K2K2

Natürlich stiegen die drei Jungen zusammen in eines der kleinen Boote, die die Erstklässler hinüber zum Schloss brachten. Auch wenn Peter und Severus kein Wort miteinander wechselten. Remus konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Hagrids große, zerzauste Gestalt, die ihnen den Weg wies, Peter ein wenig nervös machte, während sie Severus nur einen abschätzigen Blick abverlangte. Remus selbst nahm alles mit großem Interesse auf. Er konnte das Schloss noch vor sich sehen, wie es hinter den Nebeln aufragte. Erhaben und strahlend schön. Er war tatsächlich in Hogwarts angekommen, er hatte es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft. Es hatte etwas Unwirkliches.

Im Schloss angekommen wurden sie von Professor McGonagall empfangen. Ihr strenger Blick flog über die neuen Schüler und hielt einen Augenblick bei Remus inne. Remus ahnte, dass sie irgendwie wusste, wer er war. Er war nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel. Doch nicht ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht verriet was sie davon hielt, dass er in Hogwarts war.

Sie wies die Kinder kurz an, dass sie nun ruhig sein sollten, da sie gleich mit dem Verfahren zur Hauseinteilung beginnen würden. Doch so ganz verstummen wollten die aufgeregten Stimmen nicht. Dann führte sie sie in die Große Halle. Schon die Eingangshalle war beeindruckend gewesen, aber nichts im Vergleich zur Großen Halle, wo alle staunend zur Decke hinauf blickten. Der Himmel war klar und hunderte von Sternen wachten über sie. Plötzlich fiel es niemandem mehr schwer McGonagalls Befehl zu folgen. Sie folgten ihr alle brav in einer Reihe zwischen den Tischen der vier Häuser hindurch und stellten sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf. Professor McGonagall stellte einen Stuhl vor ihnen ab und setzte den Sprechenden Hut darauf. Beeindruckt blickten sie hier hin und dort hin. Einige beäugten nervös die anderen Schüler, die ihre neuen Kommilitonen neugierig ebenfalls betrachteten.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Erstklässler wandte sich erst dem mottenzerfressenen Hut zu, als er plötzlich mit rauer Stimme mit seinem Lied begann:

_Sprechender Hut, nennt man mich_

_Bin alt wie diese Mauern_

_Seit Generationen sing ich_

_Und werd auch eure überdauern._

H

_Vier Freunde waren es_

_Vier Häuser sind entstanden_

_Und ich werd entscheiden_

_auf wessen Spuren ihr werdet wandeln._

H

_Solls Hufflepuff sein?_

_Niemand der sie kannte, Helga vergisst,_

_wenn du ihr folgst, du treu, fröhlich und fleißig bist._

H

_Oder ist vielleicht Slytherin dein?_

_Salazar hätte seine Freude dabei,_

_bist du listig, geschickt und vollkommen rein._

H

_Auch Gryffindor noch Schüler sucht._

_Godrics Sinn nach Abenteuern stand,_

_für Mut, Loyalität, Ausdauer war er bekannt. _

H

_Vielleicht gehörst du auch nach Ravenclaw._

_Und Rowenas Stern leuchtet dir,_

_folgst du Verstand, Vernunft und Wissensgier._

H

_Vier Freunde, vier Häuser,_

_Doch nur eines zeichnet euch aus._

_Welches das ist, _

_ich find es heraus._

Als der Hut verstummte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Saal, die erst von Professor McGonagall durchbrochen wurde. Sie erklärte nun, das jeder Erstklässler aufgerufen werden würde und dann den Hut aufsetzen sollte. Dieser würde dann verkünden in welches Haus er kam. Sie las den ersten Namen vor. Ein für sein Alter bereits recht großes, blondes Mädchen, Maggie Austen, meldete sich und Professor McGonagall führte sie zu dem Stuhl und wies sie sich darauf zu setzen und setzte ihr abschließend den Hut auf den Kopf. Er rutschte über Maggies Gesicht und sie wollte ihn hochschieben, doch Professor McGonagall gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er dort bleiben sollte, wo er war. Gebannt beobachtete Remus wie Maggie auf dem Stuhl saß, ihr Gesicht von dem großen Hut überdeckt. Seine Eltern waren ebenfalls in Hogwarts gewesen, wollten ihm aber partout nichts über das Einteilungsverfahren erzählen, sondern schmunzelten immer nur beim Gedanken daran. Remus Vater war in Ravenclaw gewesen, seine Mutter in Gryffindor und sie hatten tatsächlich eine Wette darauf abgeschlossen, in welchem ihrer Häuser Remus landen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da verkündete der Hut „RAVENCLAW!". Als nächstes kam „Black, Sirius". Ein ebenfalls relativ großer Junge mit tiefschwarzem Haar ging auf den Stuhl zu. Er hatte einen stolzen, selbstsicheren Gang. Doch bevor er den Hut aufsetzte, schien er einen Augenblick zu zögern. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Remus war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Bei Sirius brauchte der Hut länger und rief schließlich „GRYFFINDOR!" aus. Der Junge nahm den Hut ab und sah noch blasser aus, als er ohnehin schon war. Er stand auf und während er zum jubelnden Tisch der Gryffindors lief, blickte er zum Ravenclawtisch zu einem der älteren Mädchen, das ihm sehr ähnlich sah und ihm ein aufbauendes Lächeln schenkte. Vielleicht seine Schwester, vermutete Remus. Sie nickte ihm zu, doch Sirius blickte weg, sein Gesicht kalt. Remus konnte nicht recht glauben, dass sich dieser Sirius darüber freute in Gryffindor zu sein.

Nach einigen weiteren Namen, wurde schließlich Remus aufgerufen. Er ging aufrecht auf den Hut zu. Trotzdem war er nervös. Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er den Hut aufsetzte? Nun, kaum das er den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, hörte er auch schon eine Stimme. Sie war mitten in seinem Kopf. Er war überrascht, aber ihm war schnell klar, dass es der Hut sein musste, der mit ihm sprach.

„Nun, wen haben wir denn hier? Hm... ein schwieriger Fall, äußerst schwierig... Hilfsbereit, aber zu melancholisch für Hufflepuff, fürchte ich. Ein klarer Geist und großer Wissensdurst. Ravenclaw könnte dir gefallen... Aber da ist auch noch List und dein kleines Geheimnis, nicht wahr? Du könntest es weit bringen in Slytherin, sehr weit. Aber du willst nicht, dass ich dich danach beurteile, hab ich nicht Recht? Es ist ein Teil von dir, ein sehr wichtiger Teil sogar und ich muss alles berücksichtigen... Du bist nun mal, wer du bist, ob du willst oder nicht... hm... Doch was du suchst, findest du nur in GRYFFINDOR!"

Doch was du suchst, findest du nur in Gryffindor. Remus fragte sich bis heute, was der Sprechende Hut damit gemeint hatte. Ob es das war was er heute vermutete? Wenn ja, dann hatte der Hut Recht behalten, schließlich hatte er hier seine Freunde gefunden.

Manchmal dachte er noch daran zurück was der Hut noch gesagt hatte, _es ist ein Teil von dir, ein sehr wichtiger Teil sogar. Du bist nun mal, wer du bist, ob du willst oder nicht. _Mittlerweile hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass der Sprechende Hut Recht hatte, aber zu Beginn seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als zu vergessen wer er war.

Doch im ersten Augenblick waren diese Worte gleichgültig gewesen. Alles was er noch hörte, war der ohrenbetäubende Applaus der Gryffindors. Während er auf den Gryffindortisch zuging strahlte Remus glücklich, und blickte zu Peter und Severus hinüber. Doch Peter sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Weil er nicht daran glauben konnte, dass er nun noch mit Remus in ein Haus kommen könnte, wie er Remus später gestand. Und Severus wandte sich angewidert ab. Das versetzte Remus einen kleinen Stich. Zu oft schon hatten sich Menschen angewidert von ihm abgewandt.

Als Peter schließlich an der Reihe war, stolperte er erst mal auf dem Weg zum Hut, was allgemeines Gelächter und Rot in seinem Gesicht auslöste. Der Hut brauchte auch bei ihm lange, bis er sich schließlich ebenfalls für „GRYFFINDOR!" entschied. Peter begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass er nun schon in sein Haus eingeteilt war, Professor McGonagall musste ihm den Hut vom Kopf nehmen. Das führte zu erneutem Gelächter, änderte aber nichts an dem begeisterten Applaus der Gryffindors. Und Peter war so überglücklich, dass er die Lacher gar nicht mehr bemerkte. Er taumelte zum Gryffindortisch und lies sich dort neben Remus nieder, der sich die Hände wund klatschte.

„Ich kanns gar nicht glauben, Remus. Gryffindor. Bin ich wirklich in Gryffindor?"

„Ja, ganz sicher, Peter.", antwortete Remus mit breitem Grinsen. Auch er war froh, dass sein neu gewonnener Freund in Gryffindor gelandet war.

Es folgte ein gewisser James Potter, dessen selbstsicheres Auftreten auf dem Weg zum Hut nur noch durch Severus getoppt wurde. Auch James landete in Gryffindor. Und erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass Sirius nie mitklatschte, sondern unbeteiligt vor sich hin starrte...

Als Severus schließlich an der Reihe war, saß der Hut kaum auf seinem Kopf, da verkündete er auch schon „SLYTHERIN!"...

Nachdem auch der Letzte einem Haus zugewiesen worden war, verschwanden der Hut und der Stuhl und Albus Dumbledore erhob sich am Lehrertisch von seinem Stuhl und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich wie ein gleißender Lichtblitz. Es war seltsam, der sonst so aufmerksame Remus war von der Aufteilungszeremonie so gebannt gewesen, dass er dem Lehrertisch bisher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Albus Dumbledore begrüßte seine Schützlinge mit der für ihn typischen Mischung aus Herzlichkeit und Humor. Remus war Dumbledore schon einmal begegnet. Damals hatte er sie zu Hause besucht, um sich ein Bild von Remus zu machen. Und wie damals, war Remus schwer beeindruckt von ihm. Natürlich zeigte allein die Tatsache, dass er Remus in Hogwarts aufnahm, dass er ein ungewöhnlicher Zauberer war. Doch es war mehr als das. Albus Dumbledore hatte die Gabe Respekt einzuflößen und gleichzeitig Vertrauen zu erwecken. Um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, brauchte er nichts weiter zu tun als aufzustehen. Und das bereits bei seiner ersten Ansprache als Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Er begrüßte alle Lehrer und Schüler, die Erstklässler im speziellen und stimmte dann erst mal die Schulhymne an. Da jeder sie nach seiner eigenen Melodie singt, gab es ein wildes Durcheinander an Tönen in das bald auch Peter und Remus begeistert einstimmten. Später erfuhr Remus, dass bis zu Dumbledores Amtsantritt als Schulleiter, die die Hymne schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesungen worden war...

Abschließend verkündete Dumbledore: „Man hat mir ein besonderes Geschenk zum Beginn meines Amtes als Schulleiter von Hogwarts gemacht, eine peitschende Weide, ein Baum von dem ihr euch alle fernhalten solltet, wenn euch eure Knochen lieb sind. Sie schlägt aus und ist leicht reizbar..." Und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden ergriff Remus wieder ernsthafte Besorgnis. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore log. Der Baum war seinetwegen gepflanzt worden. Dumbledore hatte seinen Eltern und ihm erklärt, dass sich darunter ein Tunnel verbarg durch den er zu seinem Aufenthaltsort für Vollmondnächte kommen würde. Und nun daran erinnert, ergriff Remus langsam wieder Panik, dass man herausfinden würde, was er war.

Dann hatte Dumbledore geendet und ein Festmahl wie Remus es noch nie gesehen hatte, erschien auf den Tischen. Und während Peter zulangte als hätte er seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen, brachte Remus kaum einen Bissen runter. Er war dankbar dafür, dass Peter munter drauf los plapperte und hiervon und davon erzählte, während er selber seinen Sorgen nach hing.

Schließlich endete das Essen und die Vertrauensschüler brachten die Erstklässler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser. Neben Remus, Peter, James Potter und Sirius Black, befanden sich unter den neuen Gryffindors auch noch Lily Evans, Dorethy Burbank, Ariel Hutchings, Mala Lewis und Olive Henry.

Tatsächlich lenkten die verwirrenden Pfade durch das Schloss Remus für eine Weile von seinen Sorgen ab. Er und Peter versuchten irgendwie sich den Weg einzuprägen, doch bereits am nächsten Tag mussten sie, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hoffnungslos verirrten, feststellen, dass das nicht so einfach war, wie erhofft. Bis auf Lily und Olive, die tuschelten und ab- und an kicherten, war der zusammengewürfelte Trupp recht schweigsam. James fragte den Vertrauensschüler, Bob Marshall, ein wenig aus. Sirius drückte sich am Ende der Gruppe herum.

Als sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kurz passierten, war Remus hoch erfreut einen Kamin zu entdecken. Er war kein Freund von Kälte.

Schließlich führte die Vertrauensschülerin Donna Cartier die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal, während Bob wiederum die vier Jungs in den ihren brachte.

„Teilt die Betten auf und dann ab ins Bett. Es reicht, wenn ihr morgen auspackt. Frühstück gibt es ab halb sieben. Um acht Uhr beginnt der Unterricht. Hier sind eure Stundenpläne.", Bob legte vier Blätter auf den kleinen Tisch, der noch in dem Raum stand. „Wenn es Probleme gibt, ich bin drei Stockwerke höher.", erklärte er und verschwand mit einem „Schlaft gut in eurer ersten Nacht in Hogwarts." aus dem Zimmer.

„Mir ist gar nicht nach Schlafen. Ich bin noch hell wach.", erklärte James, während er seinen Koffer auf das nächst beste Bett pfefferte. „Was ich noch erwähnen wollte: Ich bin übrigens James.", stellte er sich vor.

Peter sprang sofort auf den Zug auf.

„Ich bin Peter und das ist Remus.", dabei deutete er auch gleich zur Verdeutlichung noch mal auf Remus.

Alle Augen wanderten zu Sirius, der das ganze schweigend beobachtete. „Sirius.", erklärte der schlicht. „Und ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen." Er wandte sich dann direkt an Peter und Remus: „Ich nehme an, ihr beide wollt nebeneinander schlafen?", seine Stimme klang seltsam tonlos. Peter nickte begeistert. Sirius packte seine Sachen neben das Bett links von James, sodass Peter und Remus die beiden rechts von James besetzen konnten.

Da klopfte es an die Tür. Auf ein einstimmiges „Herein." der Jungs hin trat Professor McGonagall ins Zimmer.

„Mr. Lupin, ich würde Sie gerne noch kurz sprechen."

Remus ahnte worum es ging. Er bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen, während er sich in Gang setzte um McGonagall zu folgen. Was würden sie jetzt wohl denken?

Professor McGonagall führte ihn schweigend in ihr Büro. Erst als sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie um Ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf bringe, aber ich wollte mich noch kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten. Aber bitte setzen Sie sich."

Remus lies sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder, McGonagall nahm dahinter Platz. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes. Sie lies einen langen Moment ihren strengen Blick auf Remus ruhen, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Wie Sie vielleicht bereits wissen, bin ich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und trage somit die direkte Verantwortung für Sie. Ich möchte Sie deshalb bitten am Abend des nächsten Vollmonds um sechs Uhr in mein Büro zu kommen. Madame Pomfrey wird Sie dann von hier an Ihren Aufenthaltsort für die Nacht bringen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie das hier immer bei sich tragen.", sie reichte ihm ein kleines kupfernes Amulett. „Wenn Sie aus irgendeinem Grund zu Vollmond nicht rechtzeitig da sein können, möchte ich, dass sie es in die rechte Hand nehmen und _Lunos_ sagen. Sie benachrichtigen mich auf diese Weise und ich kann auch feststellen, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Natürlich rechnen wir nicht damit das es nötig sein wird, aber man weiß nie. Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein."

Remus nickte düster und seine Hand schloss sich grimmig um das Amulett. Auch McGonagall vertraute ihm nicht. Und sie war sicher nicht die einzige im Lehrerkollegium. Aber er würde es allen beweisen, dass er es wert war Hogwarts zu besuchen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemandem etwas geschieht.", sagte er ernst.

Zu seiner Überraschung war McGonagalls Gesicht zwar immer noch streng, jedoch nicht unfreundlich. Sie nickte. Es fiel ihm schwer ihr Verhalten zu deuten. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sie mochte. Erst jetzt, da er sie jahrelang kannte, wusste Remus, dass Minerva McGonagall keine Vorurteile gegen ihn hatte. Sie behandelte sein „Problem" lediglich mit der gleichen Strenge, Sorgfalt und Gewissenhaftigkeit mit der sie alles anging. Und die er schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Das war es schon. Ich werde Sie zurück begleiten. In den ersten Tagen können die Gänge sehr verwirrend sein."

Heute war Remus sicher, dass diese doch sehr kurze Unterredung nicht nur dazu diente die organisatorischen Aspekte seiner Verwandlung anzusprechen, sondern auch ein Vorwand war um einen ersten Eindruck von ihm zu bekommen, bevor sie ihn am nächsten Tag in der Klasse erlebte. Es war ein erster Test. Und wie sich später herausstellen sollte, hatte er ihn bestanden.

Als er in seinen Schlafsaal kam, waren die anderen längst eingeschlafen. Es war eben doch ein langer Tag gewesen. Remus war erleichtert. So hatte er wenigstens bis morgen Zeit um sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen, warum McGonagall ihn noch zu sich gebeten haben könnte...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: s. 1. Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, es hat wieder viel zu lange gedauert... schäm Und wie üblich mit dem Ergebnis unzufrieden. In meinem Kopf funktioniert das alles immer viel besser als wenn ich es dann aufschreibe. Nichtsdestotrotz: Hier ist also das neue Chap. Und ich hab erzählerisch ein wenig experimentiert. Wäre deshalb schön, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob es verwirrend ist, nervig, gut, störend oder überhaupt nicht auffällt.

Mein besonderer Dank gilt meinen beiden treuen Reviewern kronkorken und PadBlack! Ohne euch, wäre die Reaktion auf das letzte Chap außerordentlich trist gewesen...

kronkorken: Ich weiß, es ging wieder sehr langsam, aber ich versuche mich zeitlich langsam zu steigern...

PadBlack: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt wie sie Freunde werden (und ich habe es mir nicht zu einfach gemacht bibber).

So und nun bring ich das neue Chap endlich auf den Weg... Und mit etwas Glück kommt das nächste noch in diesem Jahr, spätestens Anfang des nächsten. Um Weihnachten rum wärs natürlich sehr passend... Mal sehen, wie ichs schaff. Jetzt also erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem hier...

ChapChapChap

Kapitel 3

ChapChapChap

Sirius war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein typischer Black: Er hatte das Blacksche gute Aussehen geerbt, ebenso wie ihre Intelligenz, ihr Selbstbewusstsein – und ihren natürlichen Hang zur Arroganz. Und doch war er anders. Er hatte ein gutes Herz. Das fiel jedem in seiner Familie auf. Sein Onkel Alphard förderte es. Seine Mutter strafte ihn mit Schlägen und Wutanfällen. Sein Vater strafte ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit. Mit seinem kleinen Bruder Regulus verstand er sich zwar gut, aber natürlich merkte er, dass seine Eltern Regulus bevorzugten. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war Slytherin gewesen. In diesem Haus sollte ihr Sohn endlich lernen was es hieß ein Black zu sein. Doch stattdessen war er in Gryffindor gelandet. Und Sirius wusste, dass sie ihn dafür hassen würden. Und das obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das sie stolz auf ihn waren. Das sie ihn liebten. Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als damit keine engere Beziehung zu den Leuten zu seinem Haus aufzubauen und damit auch zum Gryffindor-Haus selbst und dessen Idealen Distanz zu halten.

Sirius war die ersten Tage sehr zurück haltend, wenn auch nicht mehr so kühl und abweisend, wie am ersten Abend. Er saß mit Remus, Peter und James beim Essen, nahm James Vorschlag an sich nebeneinander zu setzen, sagte aber kaum etwas. Alle drei waren aufgeschlossen und offen zu ihm. Aber es war vor allem James, der sich bemühte mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er spürte wahrscheinlich, dass Peter und Remus schon erste freundschaftliche Bande geknüpft hatten und auch wenn sie nichts gegen seine Gesellschaft einzuwenden hatten, so wollte er sich doch nicht dazwischen drängen. Doch Sirius lies ihn nicht an sich heran. Es dauerte drei – oder waren es vier? - Tage bis sie alle heraus fanden warum.

An jenem Morgen landete auf Sirius Frühstücksteller ein Brief. Er starrte ihn einen Augenblick an. Dann nahm er ihn und rannte los. Nicht schnell genug. Sie konnten noch Überreste des Heulers hören. Eine Frauenstimme – Sirius Mutter – kreischte etwas von „Schande" und „eine einzige Enttäuschung". Die drei Jungs blickten sich betroffen an. Als Sirius nicht zurück kam, stand James auf um ihm zu folgen. Remus erfuhr nie, was dann geschah, doch von diesem Tage an, waren James Potter und Sirius Black unzertrennlich und Sirius wie ausgewechselt.

UUUUUUUUUUU

Und so begab es sich, dass Sirius und James meist miteinander rumhingen und Remus und Peter etwas miteinander unternahmen. Die zwei Gruppen vertrugen sich, hatten aber keinen übermäßigen Kontakt miteinander. Auch wenn Peter sich vor allem um James Aufmerksamkeit des öfteren bemühte.

Die Situation änderte sich erst, als Peter eines Nachmittags alleine im Schulhaus unterwegs war und ihm von drei Slytherins, unter ihnen Severus Snape, aufgelauert wurde. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten gewesen, wie Remus sich erinnerte. Sie hatten Peter, nicht zuletzt durch Severus eifriges Nachhelfen, als das perfekte Opfer für Streiche identifiziert und erlaubten sich nun den Spaß ihm erst ein Bein zu stellen und dann Juckpulver unter den Umhang zu kippen.

Was weder sie ahnten, noch Remus jemals erfahren würde, war, falls mir der geneigte Leser meine Einmischung vergeben möchte, das Peter schon lange mit derartigem gerechnet hatte. Und wenn er auch nicht auf den Streich selbst vorbereitet war, dann doch darauf wie er danach zu handeln hatte. Sich wie verrückt kratzend, schleppte er sich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Und er hatte Glück. Nicht nur Remus saß nahe des Kamins in ein Buch vertieft, sondern auch James und Sirius hielten sich hier auf. Während er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stapfte, gab er sich keine Mühe sich das Kratzen zu verkneifen. So gewann er James und Sirius Aufmerksamkeit, die, wie er gehofft hatte, lauschten, als er Remus erzählte was geschehen war. Und sich – wie von Peter erwartet – schnell in das Gespräch einschalteten.

„Das macht man nicht mit einem von uns!", erklärte James aufgebracht. Und Sirius fügte hinzu.

„So kommen die nicht davon! Wer war es?"

„Snape, Rowlands und Grievous.", sagte Peter zufrieden, sich allerdings immer noch heftig kratzend.

„Severus?", fragte Remus ein wenig erstaunt. Und ein klein wenig enttäuscht. Andererseits so sagte er sich nun im nachhinein, hätte es ihn nicht groß überraschend dürfen, so kaltschnauzig sich Snape auch ihm gegenüber in den vergangenen Monaten verhalten hatte.

Keiner ging auf seine Frage ein. Stattdessen blickte Sirius zu James und meinte verschwörerisch:

„Wir sollten uns eine kleine Überraschung für die drei ausdenken..."

Den beiden kam die Situation sehr gelegen. Sie hatten die Slytherins schon lange auf dem Kiker und dürsteten außerdem danach ihr Geschick im Streiche spielen endlich unter Beweis zu stellen. Ein paar kleine Scherze hatten sie sich bereits erlaubt. Doch nun gab es endlich einen Grund einen Scherz auf Kosten anderer zu machen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie die perfekte Idee: Sie wollten die Haare der drei bunt färben. Das einzige Problem war: Sie wussten noch nicht recht wie. Sie diskutierten ein paar Ideen, als sich schließlich Remus einschaltete.

„Ich habe da vor kurzem etwas gelesen... Vielleicht währe ein Coularis-Trank hilfreich."

Die beiden blickten ihn erstaunt an. Remus errötete ein wenig. Er empfand einen gewissen Stolz, dass er vielleicht zum Gelingen des Unternehmens beitragen konnte. An sich hielt er nicht viel von Racheaktionen. Der Enthusiasmus der anderen war aber einfach zu ansteckend. Und so fuhr Remus fort:

„Allerdings braucht ihr dafür Magnus-Kraut, dass wird schwer zu besorgen sein."

Da schaltete sich zu aller Überraschung auch Peter ein.

„Überlasst das mir.", sagte er mit einer Sicherheit, die absolut untypisch für ihn schien.

Und so entstand der Plan, obwohl keiner der Beteiligten, abgesehen von Peter, wirklich glaubte, dass es klappen würde. Wie sollte Peter schon an das Kraut ran kommen?

Nun, die Antwort ist einfach: In typischer Peter-Manier. Peter mochte weder das natürliche Talent und den Charme eines James oder eines Sirius haben, noch Remus Disziplin und fundierte Argumentationstechniken, aber Peter hatte andere Mittel seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Zum Beispiel wusste er die Tatsache, dass er stets als schwächlich und dumm eingeschätzt wurde zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, gepaart mit einem natürlichen Gespür für Menschen. Er hatte eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis: Er konnte einschätzen wer ihm gefährlich werden konnte – und wer nützlich. Und wie er sie beeinflussen musste um zu bekommen was er wollte. Er war eben, um seine Schwächen auszugleichen ein Meister der Manipulation geworden. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er von Madam Pomfrey, die den Medizin-Schrank verwahrte, besagtes Magnus-Kraut bekam, was die anderen drei schwer beeindruckte.

Nun beschlossen die vier Jungs die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen und an der Umsetzung ihres Plans zu arbeiten. Remus lieferte die Theorie und Sirius und James setzten sie in Praxis um. So verbrachten die vier Jungen viel Zeit miteinander. Und lernten die Talente und Charaktereigenschaften der anderen zu schätzen. James und Sirius stellten mit einigem Erstaunen fest, dass Remus keineswegs ein langweiliger Bücherwurm war, sondern über Humor und Köpfchen verfügte. Und auch Peter stellte sich als talentierter Streichplaner und Versorger heraus. Egal zu welcher Zeit, er schaffte immer ihnen dieses oder jenes zu Essen zu besorgen, oder etwas, dass sie noch für ihren Streich benötigen konnten.

Als der Coularis-Trank fertig war, bekam Peter nicht nur seine Rache, sondern hatte auch zwei neue Freunde gewonnen. Von nun an waren die vier fast immer beisammen.

Natürlich war es zwischen den späteren Rumtreibern wie wohl in jeder Gruppe von Freunden, die die Zahl von zwei Personen überschritt: Mit dem einen war man enger, als vielleicht mit dem anderen.

Remus stand im Grunde allen nahe, doch Peter und Sirius vielleicht noch einen Tick mehr, als James. Es war wohl eines dieser Dinge, dass sich irgendwie einfach so entwickelte, ohne das man recht sagen konnte, warum es so war. Peter stand er so nahe, weil er mit Peter über Dinge reden konnte, die er gegenüber den anderen beiden nicht erwähnen konnte. Vor allem wenn es um sein „haariges Geheimnis" ging. Peter gegenüber konnte er seine Lage realistisch benennen, wo Sirius ihn schon wieder als zu pessimistisch schalt. Und bei James konnte er nun mal nie sicher sein, dass Sirius es nicht auch erfahren würde. Bei Peter waren seine Geheimnisse einfach am Besten aufgehoben. Und Sirius konnte ihn immer aufrichten und immer zum Lachen bringen. Remus wusste das sehr zu schätzen. Und sie hatten einiges gemeinsam. Das verband.

Sirius und Peter kamen nicht immer so gut miteinander aus. Peter ging Sirius ziemlich oft einfach auf den Geist. Und dann sagte er etwas Dummes oder Gemeines, das Peter verletzte. Nichtsdestotrotz würde Sirius auch für Peter sein Leben geben.

Peter und James kamen sehr gut aus. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil Peter James lange Zeit schmeichelte. Und James – im Gegensatz zu Sirius – diese Aufmerksamkeiten über die Maßen genoss.

Ein anderer Remus, als der dessen Gedankengang wir gerade folgen, ein gebrochener, einsamer Remus, sollte eines Tages denken, welch bittere Ironie es war, dass ausgerechnet Peter sie alle zu Freunden gemacht hatte.

Diesem hier schien es doch fast wie ein Zufall, dass es so gekommen war. Er begriff noch nicht, wie viel Anteil Peter daran hatte.

Es wäre ihm vermutlich auch gleichgültig. Er war so glücklich, dass es so gekommen war. In Peter, James und Sirius hatte er genau die Freunde gefunden, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Und dann war da noch Boon...

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Was geschah als James ging um nach Sirius zu sehen:

Da du, geneigter Leser vielleicht Interesse daran haben könntest was geschah nachdem James den Frühstückstisch verlies um nach Sirius zu sehen und da Remus uns in diesem Fall nicht weiterhelfen kann, schalte ich mich nun erneut ein. Darf ich mich kurz vorstellen? Ich bin der Erzähler. Sehr erfreut.

Nun James verließ die Große Halle und fand Sirius schließlich in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Er hatte geweint und saß nun immer noch den Brief in der Hand haltend, schweigend in einer Ecke. Als er James herein kommen hörte, versuchte er die Tränenspuren weg zu wischen, aber James war schließlich kein Dummkopf.

„Alles okay?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Zu sprechen wagte er nicht.

„Deine Mum ist wohl nicht begeistert davon, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist?", James setzte sich neben Sirius.

„Nein.", Sirius Stimme war ein wenig wackelig, aber im Grunde war es ja eh schon egal. „Unsere Familie war schon immer in Slytherin. Naja, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Und meine Eltern gehören nicht zu ihnen."

„Und wie findest du selbst Gryffindor?".

„Naja... eigentlich ist es okay. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit diesen Slytherins viel anfangen könnte. Und es hilft ja doch nichts..."

James war unsicher was er sagen sollte. Er konnte Sirius Problem verstehen. Aber er wußte nicht recht was er raten sollte. Und so nickte er erst einmal verständnisvoll.

Das reichte aber auch schon. Sirius fühlte sich besser. Es tat gut mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde. Naja, genau genommen eigentlich gar keine. Niemand passte seinen Eltern. Plötzlich ballte er die Fäuste.

„Warum lass ich mich von meinen Eltern überhaupt so runter ziehen? Damit ist jetzt Schluss!".

In diesem Moment war Sirius klar geworden, dass er nichts davon hatte, wenn er sich von den übrigen Gryffindors abkapselte. Für seine Eltern machte es keinen Unterschied. Und er mochte die anderen. Naja, dieser Peter nervte ein wenig. Und Remus war vielleicht ein bißchen langweilig. Aber James schien doch schwer in Ordnung zu sein. Und es wäre schön endlich einen Freund zu haben. Und im Grunde war er nun eh kaum noch zu Hause...

James beobachtete die Veränderung in Sirius und fand, erleichtert nun endlich zu wissen was er zu tun hatte, ein paar aufbauende Worte.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!"

„Danke", sagte Sirius leise.

„Du solltest mir erst danken, wenn ich eine überzeugende Ausrede für McGonagall gefunden habe, warum wir zu spät in den Unterricht kommen...", erklärte James mit einem Zwinkern. Sirius grinste.

Es war der Beginn einer außergewöhnlichen Freundschaft.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Freunde sind nicht die, die mit dir lachen oder weinen. Freunde sind die, die mit dir fühlen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Boon gehört mir! Muhaha. Auf den Rest habe ich leider kein Anrecht...

Anmerkungen: Hi, wie ihr seht, hab ichs leider nicht bis zu den Feiertagen geschafft. Meine Ferien waren leider nicht so entspannt und wenig arbeitsintensiv wie erwartet und erhofft. Und dann hatte ich das Chap fertig, kam aber fast zwei Wochen nicht dazu es hochzuladen... schäm Aber ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap auch im neuen Jahr (apropos: Noch ein gutes neues euch allen!!! wenn auch etwas spät). Außerdem hoffe ich ihr mögt Boon. Es hat ewig gedauert bis ich den richtigen Namen für sie gefunden hab und ich bin sehr stolz drauf. :) Bin froh, dass euch (wenn ich nach meinen Reviewern gehen darf) die etwas andere Erzählperspektive gefallen hat. Zu verdanken hab ich die Idee der wundervollen Jane Austen!

Ich hab versucht in dieses Kapitel möglichst viel Information in möglichst kleinen Raum zu packen, also ich hoffe, es ist nicht verwirrend oder wirkt gehetzt oder dergleichen. In ca. zwei Wochen hab ich Ferien, und dann werd ich hoffentlich wieder zum schreiben kommen.

Angelina Fenwick: Schön von dir zu hören! g

PadBlack: Hey, wie gehts dir? Du hast Recht, vielleicht werd ich später die ersten beiden Chaps noch mal überarbeiten... Stimmt, bei Grievous ist mal wieder der SW-Fan durchgekommen... g Auch bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der Sirius und James gute Freunde werden, hast du wohl Recht. Hab auch keine Ahnung, ob 11-jährige Jungs so einfach Freundschaften schließen. Andererseits suchen beide einen Anschluss und Freundschaft und in dieser Situation hat James Sirius schon bewiesen, dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Damit sind zumindest die Anfänge für eine Freundschaft gesetzt. Und da sie viel gemeinsam haben, könnte ich mir trotz allem vorstellen, dass ihre Freundschaft schnell enger wird. Die Frage mit dem Slash wird sich in diesem Kapitel klären... Hoffe bald mal wieder von dir zu hören!

kronkorken: Macht nichts, dass es länger gedauert hat. So konnte ich mich wenigstens über eine Review freuen, als ich gar nicht damit gerechnet hab! Hm... gute Frage. Ich sage auch immer das Review. Oder doch die Review? Im zweifelsfall ganz klar "das". g Das mit Peter seh ich auch so. Er kanns schließlich nicht nur schlecht gewesen sein... Bin froh, dass dir der Streich mit dem Haare färben gefallen hat. Ich hatte schon Angst es wäre sehr unkreativ. Eigentlich wollte ich ja, dass sie alle drei aneinander kleben, aber dann dachte ich, dass selbst Sirius und James in ihrer Genialität sowas nicht in den ersten Wochen ihres ersten Schuljahres hinbekommen hätten..

Also nochmal vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!!!

Das wars von mir und nun viel Vergnügen!

KKKKKKKKKK

Kapitel 4: Segen und Fluch

KKKKKKKKKK

Boon Amarok war von kleiner Statur und hatte ebenso dunkles Haar, wir dunkle Augen (Es war ein so dunkles Braun, dass manche gar behaupteten es wäre schwarz, aber Boon wusste es besser). Sie war im selben Jahrgang wie die vier Jungs, allerdings in Hufflepuff. Die Gryffindors hatten nur wenige Fächer zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs und so überrascht es kaum, dass Remus von Boon nicht mehr Notiz nahm als von anderen Mädchen. Er bemerkte lediglich, dass sie im Unterricht sehr still war und sich nur selten meldete. Wenn sie es tat, war es allerdings um eine gute, wenn auch recht kurze Antwort zu geben.

Es war in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Gryffindors hatten gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs Zaubertränke. Boon war etwas spät dran, stürzte in den Kerker und – stolperte. Als Freund von James und Sirius, saß Remus natürlich recht weit hinten und damit gar nicht weit entfernt von der gestürzten Boon. Und da weder das Gelächter der übrigen Schüler, noch Slughorns mitleidiger Blick wirklich hilfreich waren, stand Remus auf, half Boon auf die Beine und fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Das Mädchen war knallrot angelaufen. Auf Remus Hilfe reagierte sie jedoch mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem „Es geht schon".

Für Remus war dieser Vorfall nicht weiter von Bedeutung gewesen und wären die Dinge anders gelaufen er hätte ihn wohl längst vergessen. Doch für Boon – so mutmaßte Remus zumindest – musste dieser Vorfall Bedeutung gehabt haben. Anders konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht erklären, dass sie ihn, als er wenige Monate später im Krankenflügel lag, besuchte. Der Grund dafür war nur indirekt der Vollmond. Der lag nämlich noch nicht lange zurück und Remus fühlte sich nicht gut. Doch sie hatten einen Streich geplant und Remus war eigensinnig genug nicht nur seinen Freunden, sondern auch sich selbst vor zumachen, dass es schon gehen würde. Nun, es ging nicht. Stattdessen stürzte er eine Treppe hinunter und nun verbrachte er den Rest der Woche in der Krankenstation in Erwartung seiner wieder zusammenwachsenden Hüftknochen.

In dieser Situation also stand plötzlich Boon im Krankenzimmer. Und tatsächlich lag Remus nicht gänzlich verkehrt mit seiner Vermutung den Grund dafür betreffend. Aber ganz richtig, so viel sei verraten, lag er auch nicht...

„Hallo, Remus.", sagte sie ein wenig schüchtern und blickte kurz zu Boden. Sie kam nicht näher zum Bett, sondern blieb nahe der Tür stehen.

„Hallo Boon.", erwiderte Remus nicht ohne Überraschung.

„Oh, du kennst meinen Namen.", Boon schien erfreut. „Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher."

„Warum sollte ich ihn nicht kennen?", fragte Remus nun wirklich verdutzt.

Doch Boon überging die Frage und trat stattdessen ein paar Schritte näher. Trotzdem hielt sie immer noch eine gute Distanz zum Bett.

„Ich habe dir ein paar Schokofrösche mitgebracht. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob du Schokolade magst, aber naja, eigentlich mag ja jeder Schokolade, denke ich."

„Ich liebe Schokolade.", antwortete Remus ebenso höflich, wie ehrlich. Wie viele Menschen sonst konnten schließlich von sich behaupten drei Packungen Schokofrösche auf einen Streich vertilgen zu können, ohne das ihnen dabei schlecht wurde, sondern dass sie stattdessen immer noch Appetit auf Schokolade hatten?

„Das freut mich.", erwiderte Boon, ermutigt. „Außerdem hab ich mitbekommen, dass du gerne liest. Ich hab dich öfter in der Bibliothek gesehen..." (Allein die Tatsache, dass Remus sie nie in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, mag für sein mangelndes Interesse an Boon sprechen.)

„Naja, jedenfalls hatte ich ja keine Gelegenheit dir vor meinem Besuch noch ein Buch zu kaufen. Also hab ich dir zwei von meinen mitgebracht. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob sie dir gefallen, aber ich dachte, du hast sicherlich viel Zeit zum lesen, also... Jedenfalls ist das eine ein Muggelbuch, „Die drei Musketiere" von Alexandre Dumas. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es kennst. Bei Muggeln ist es ein Klassiker. Naja, eines meiner Lieblingsbücher. Außerdem hab ich dir Gandalfs „Die Insel" mitgebracht. Auch nicht übel." Sie trat schließlich ganz an sein Bett und zog die Schokofrösche und die beiden Bücher aus der Umhängetasche, die sie bei sich hatte.

„Das... ist wirklich sehr nett von dir.", Remus wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf jeden Fall war Boon ziemlich nervös. „Danke. Lesestoff kann ich gut brauchen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich wollte dich auch nicht lange stören. Gib sie mir einfach zurück sobald du fertig bist. Eilt überhaupt nicht." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Wie geht's dir?", scheinbar schien ihr diese Frage zu persönlich um sie gleich zu Beginn ihres Besuchs stellen zu können.

„Alles halb so wild. Nächste Woche bin ich wieder wie -", weiter kam er nicht, denn James, Sirius und Peter enterten lärmend den Raum. Boon wurde dabei im ersten Moment nur vom aufmerksamen Peter bemerkt.

„Tja, dann werd ich mal. Gute Besserung.", sie floh geradezu.

„Na, wo kam die denn her?", fragte James erstaunt.

„Sie hat mich besucht...", antwortete Remus langsam und immer noch erstaunt.

Auch die anderen waren überrascht. Sirius und James kannten ihren Namen übrigens nicht. Allerdings gehörte Boon auch weder zur Schar ihrer ständigen Bewunderer, noch zu ihren aufmerksamen Speichelleckern. Sirius stellte die Vermutung an, dass Boon bestimmt auf Remus stehe. Nun, er musste es ja wissen. Er hatte gerade erst die Mädchenwelt für sich entdeckt - im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden. Und er lernte schnell. Sein auffallend gutes Aussehen und sein natürlicher Charme taten natürlich ein Übriges. Er hatte schon mehrere Drei-Tages-Beziehungen geführt und im kommenden Schuljahr sollte er seine Unschuld verlieren – an eine Sechstklässlerin.

Selbst jetzt in ihrem siebten Jahr war Sirius noch immer der Schulschwarm. Man sollte meinen all die Mädchen, die er in den vergangenen vier Jahren abserviert hatte, würden aus ihren Fehlern lernen. Beziehungsweise die wenigen verbliebenen würden es tun. Doch weit gefehlt. Jedes zweite Mädchen in Hogwarts hoffte im Stillen, Sirius würde sie zu seinem Abschlussball einladen...

Der Abschlussball... führte Remus' Gedanken zurück zu Boon.

Nun, nachdem Remus die beiden Bücher während seines Krankenzimmeraufenthalts durch bekommen hatte, musste er sie Boon natürlich zurück geben. Und so warteten er und die anderen nach der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde auf Boon. Diese nahm die Bücher entgegen und erkundigte sich vorsichtig, ob sie Remus auch gefallen hätten. Nachdem er bestätigt hatte, war sie so erfreut, dass sie begann ihn ein wenig näher zu befragen, was ihm gefallen hatte. Erstaunlich rasch fiel alle Schüchternheit von ihr ab. Man merkte, dass Bücher eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen waren. Und auch Remus fand Gefallen an dem Gespräch, sodass sich Peter, James und Sirius nach etwa zehn Minuten trollten. Mit der dumpfen Ahnung, dass sie im Augenblick nicht von Belang waren. Im übrigen hätten sie sowieso nichts zu dem Gespräch beitragen können. Remus Begeisterung fürs Lesen war ihnen ein Rätsel.

Remus und Boon verstanden sich so gut, dass sie beschlossen gemeinsam die Bibliothek unsicher zu machen. Bald schon tauschten sie regelmäßig Bücher aus und diskutierten anschließend darüber. Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Treffen immer häufiger und ihre Gespräche immer persönlicher. Und eh er es sich versah, hatte Remus in Boon eine neue Freundin gefunden. Die sich glücklicherweise auch schon bald mit seinen Herumtreibern verstand, auch wenn sie meistens etwas zu zweit unternahmen. Denn je besser Remus Boon kannte, umso mehr stellte er fest, dass sich hinter ihrer schüchternen, zurückhaltenden Fassade ein sehr fröhliches und lebenslustiges Mädchen verbarg. Boon alberte gerne herum, liebte schlechte Witze und je wichtiger ihr ein Mensch war, umso lieber ärgerte sie ihn. Weswegen Remus des öfteren mit kleinen Picksern in den Bauch und nicht weniger spitzen Bemerkungen zu kämpfen hatte. Was ihm allerdings nichts ausmachte. Denn Boon konnte auch anders sein. Manchmal mengte sich ein wenig Melancholie in ihre dunklen Augen und wenn es die Situation verlangte, blieb sie ernst und ruhig und hörte sehr gut zu. Mit Boon konnte er über alles reden, abgesehen vielleicht von drei Dingen: Das erste war die Wahrsagerei. Boon betrieb Astrologie und Geomantie, während Remus von dergleichen nichts hielt. Das zweite war Boons Vater. Er war gestorben als Boon sieben war, an einer Krankheit, wie sie erklärte. Welche erwähnte sie jedoch nie. Remus erfuhr nie mehr über ihn, als das er ihm in mancherlei Hinsicht ähnlich gewesen sei. Remus, selbst begnadet darin ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, ahnte, dass hinter dem Tod von Boons Vater mehr steckte. Und ich verrate dem geneigten Leser wohl nicht zu viel, wenn ich bestätige, dass er Recht hat. Remus schaffte es aber nicht heraus zu finden, was es war. Und er wagte nicht Boon direkt danach zu fragen. Und es gab noch etwas worüber sie nicht sprechen konnten: sein „haariges kleines Problem", wie James es so gerne nannte. Er fürchtete so sehr er könne sie verlieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Auf der anderen Seite standen Sirius, James und Peter auch immer noch zu ihm. Doch auch sie hatten nicht durch ihn erfahren _was_ er war.

An jedem Vollmond log er ihnen vor seine Mutter wäre sehr krank und er müsse sie besuchen. Tief innen drin ahnte er natürlich, dass sie früher oder später die Wahrheit entdecken würden. Aber er hoffte, es möge später sein. Und das erste Jahr über lief es auch gut. Im zweiten tauchten die ersten Fragen auf: „Was hat deine Mutter eigentlich genau?", „Geht es deiner Mutter nicht langsam besser?", „Bringt es ihr überhaupt etwas, wenn du für eine Nacht nach Hause kommst? Warum fährst du stattdessen nicht lieber über die Ferien nach Hause?" und so weiter und so fort. Remus spielte mit dem Gedanken ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren.

Schließlich kam Weihnachten. Und auch dieses Jahr waren die vier Jungs, die bereits sehr eng zusammengewachsen waren, in Hogwarts geblieben. Am Weihnachtsmorgen beschlossen sie zuerst einen Blick in die Socken zu werfen, die sie statt wie üblich am Kamin an ihren Bettpfosten befestigt hatten, um von den übrigen Hausbewohnern unbehelligt ihren Inhalt untersuchen zu können. In Remus Socke befand sich neben den üblichen Nüssen und „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" auch ein kleiner Zettel. Er entfaltete ihn und erschrak:

_Wir wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist. _

Remus starrte auf die ersten Zeilen, die vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begannen. Sie wussten es. Plötzlich spürte er die Blicke seiner drei Freunde auf sich ruhen.

Es stand noch mehr auf dem Zettel, aber er wagte nicht weiter zu lesen. Gewiss stand dort wie sehr sie ihn verachteten und zum Teufel wünschten... Aber schließlich zwang er sich doch weiter zu lesen:

_Und es macht uns nichts aus._

_James Sirius Peter_

Immer und immer wieder lass Remus die untere Zeile, erstaunt, überglücklich und zugleich ungläubig. Als er es endlich schaffte wieder aufzublicken, sah er in drei breit grinsende Gesichter.

„Du hättest es uns ruhig sagen können.", sagte James.

„Eigentlich ist das nämlich ziemlich cool, _Moony_.", fügte Sirius hinzu. Und schon hatte Remus seinen Spitznamen weg. Und er war so glücklich, dass seine Freunde ihn so anahmen, wie er war, dass er sich an dem Spitznamen, der recht deutlich auf seine Kondition anspielte, gar nicht störte.

Es war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass Remus Lupin jemals bekommen hatte und bekommen sollte. Er hatte den Zettel in einer kleinen Schatule aufgehoben. Und wann immer es ihm schlecht ging, wann immer er an sich selbst zweifelte, zog er das Zettelchen hervor und fand in diesen simplen Worten neuen Mut.

Seine Freunde hatten ihn so angenommen wie er war. Mit allem was dazu gehörte. Doch konnte Boon das auch?

Er hätte sie letztes Jahr beinahe verloren. Und ein Leben ohne sie, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen. Damals hatte er bemerkt, dass sie mehr als eine Freundin war. Er liebte sie. Wenn sie sich zufällig berührten konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Sie war so wunderschön. Augen wie eine dunkle Höhle in der ein Lichtschein aufblitzte. Mit ihr konnte er Lachen. Sie war stolz und bescheiden zugleich. Melancholisch und fröhlich. Sanft und zynisch. Was er vielleicht am meisten an ihr liebte, war das sie, ebenso wie er selbst, voller Widerspruche steckte, die sich jedoch zu einem einheitlichen Bild verdichteten. Einmal hatte er versucht ihr Zaubertränke zu erklären und ihre Beine hatten sich aneinander geschmiegt. Sie hatte das Bein nicht zurück gezogen und er hatte sich kaum noch konzentrieren können. Er sehnte sich danach sie zu küssen. Danach sie sein nennen zu können. Doch wie könnte er sie für sich beanspruchen? Sie verdiente mehr als jemanden wie ihn. Und wollte sie ihn überhaupt? Ganz bestimmt nicht, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war.Nein, er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Das ging sogar so weit, dass er riskierte sie zu verlieren indem er es ihr nicht sagte. Damals, als Sirius Snape veriet, wie er in die Heulende Hütte gelangen konnte...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_Ein Freund ist ein Mensch, der dich liebt, obwohl er dich kennt. _

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung für alle Slash-Fans (und wen es sonst noch interessieren könnte): Ich glaube, das ist meine erste Remus-Geschichte in der er hetero ist. Hatte vorher allerdings länger überlegt ihn wieder in Sirius verliebt sein zu lassen, habe mich dann aber dagegen entschieden aus zwei Gründen. Zum einen wollte ich mich mehr auf den Freundschaftsaspekt konzentrieren und ich glaube, da hätte das nur abgelenkt. Zum anderen habe ich einfach mal ein wenig Abwechslung gebraucht. Auch Boon war ursprünglich rein als platonische Freundin gedacht, aber so ganz ohne Romanze kann ich halt doch nicht... g Aber keine Bange, ich möchte eventuell wenn ich mit dieser Geschichte fertig bin, noch etwas für meine "Nur ein Freund"-Reihe schreiben...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: nicht meins.

Anmerkung: Diesmal mache ich keine Versprechungen mehr, wann ein neues Chap kommen könnte. Ich kann sie sowieso nicht halten. schäm Zuerst wollte sich dieses Kapitel nicht recht beginnen lassen, weswegen der Start, so befürchte ich auch recht träge ist. Dann war es, als wäre ein Knoten geplatzt und ich schrieb und schrieb, wodurch dieses Kapitel für meine bescheidenen Verhältnisse doch recht lang wurde. Und eigenwillig. Ich hatte es schon so lange im Kopf und nun da es fertig ist, ist es nicht das was es in meinem Kopf war. Ob es mir gefällt, kann ich nicht entscheiden. Es ist sehr düster geworden. Und seltsam kalt befürchte ich... Vielleicht muss es das auch sein. Aber lest selbst.

Der Kapiteltitel stammt aus dem Lied „Wenn eine Hoffnung stirbt" aus „Tabaluga und Lily" von Peter Maffay. Ich hörte es zufällig nach dem schreiben des Kapitels und fand es irgendwie passend. Es gibt da diese Zeile, die ziemlich genau das ausdrückt was ich sagen wollte... Natürlich hab ich an dem Lied keine Rechte.

PadBlack: Auf Boon bin ich dank "Lost" gekommen, da hieß zwar ein Typ so, aber der Name hat mir irgendwie gefallen. Und tatsächlich hat er sogar eine sehr treffende Bedeutung im Englischen: Segen. g Das hat mir gefallen. Okay, also die Schuljahre... Die Gegenwart ist ihr siebtes Schuljahr, die Sache mit Boon im Krankenflügel findet im dritten statt und Sirius hat seine Unschuld verloren... Moment... im vierten Schuljahr. g Tut mir leid, dass es so verwirrend ist... Hoffe es ist diesmal besser... Hm... Also es wird definitiv noch ein weiteres Kapitel folgen. Vielleicht auch zwei, das muss ich erst noch austesten. Ansonsten kommts drauf an, ob mir bis ich mit dem geplanten fertig bin noch was einfällt, dass sich zu erzählen lohnt...

kronkorken: Die Idee zu Remus Weihnachtsgeschenk hab ich einer sehr lieben Idee von ein paar Freunden zu verdanken... +g+

Euch allen (PadBlack, Angelina Fenwick, kronkorken) vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr Boon mögt!

Eine Sache muss ich jetzt noch loswerden: Laut hp-lexikon hat Remus nämlich heute Geburtstag. Also Happy Birthday!!! bg

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Es bleibt nur Warum

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Remus wollte den Gedanken unterdrücken, aber es war bereits zu spät. Heute, gut ein Jahr nach dem Vorfall, war es zwischen Remus und Sirius wieder wie früher. Zumindest so lange Remus sich nicht an jene Nacht erinnerte. Denn noch immer konnte er nicht ganz begreifen, wie Sirius sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen können. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht begreifen. In jedem Fall quälte ihn noch immer wozu Sirius fähig gewesen war. Und das er Sirius dennoch vergeben hatte.

Natürlich, versuchte Remus sich zu beruhigen, war Sirius zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht ganz auf der Höhe gewesen. Er hatte einfach nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht.

Aber natürlich war das keine Entschuldigung für das was er getan hatte. Es gab keine. Jedenfalls keine, die Remus wirklich genügt hätte.

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag gewesen. Boon war nach dem gemeinsamen Zaubertränkeunterricht auf ihn zugekommen.

„Remus, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Natürlich, nur zu", antwortete Remus gut gelaunt.

„Alleine, bitte, es ist wichtig."

Remus nickte und folgte ihr besorgt ein paar Meter von seinen Herumtreibern weg.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Bitte sei heute nacht vorsichtig!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er, seine Stimme schärfer als beabsichtigt. Ahnte sie, dass er ein Werwolf war und spielte darauf an?

„Ich weiß, dass ihr gerne mal nachts über Gelände zieht... Remus, ich habe gestern in die Sterne gesehen und... sie sagten mir, dass dir heute nacht etwas schlimmes geschehen könnte..."

Remus war erleichtert.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich daran nicht glaube.", erklärte wieder fröhlicher.

„Ich weiß. Aber du weißt auch, dass ich schon mehrmals Recht hatte mir meinen Vorahnungen. Bitte Remus, tus für mich. Versprich mir, dass ihr heute nacht nichts Dummes anstellt! Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Bitte!" Remus war überrascht von ihrem Ernst.

„Na schön. Ich versprech es dir, Boo."

„Gut.", sie lächelte erleichtert.

Um sein Versprechen einzuhalten, bat er die anderen heute nacht nicht mit ihm zu rennen.

Nun kam ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit in ihm hoch. Seine Freunde. Drei Jahre hatten sie geübt um Animagi zu werden. Nur um ihm in den Vollmondnächten beistehen zu können. Wie überrascht er gewesen war, als er in ihren Schlafraum gekommen war und dort eine Ratte, einen großen, schwarzen Hund und einen stattlichen Hirschen in trauter Dreisamkeit vorgefunden hatte. Und das weder Hirsch noch Ratte vor ihm zurück wichen. Als sich die Tiere dann in seine drei Freunde verwandelten und ihm eröffneten, das sie ihm nun bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten würden... Er wollte ihnen eigentlich sagen, dass das nicht ging, dass es zu gefährlich war. Aber er war zu glücklich dazu...

An jenem Abend bat er sie also nicht zu ihm zu stoßen. Boon hatte vielleicht lediglich seine Verwandlung in den Sternen gesehen, aber er hatte ihr versprochen nichts Dummes anzustellen. Und er wusste, auch wenn er und seine Freunde es gerne verharmlosten, dass ihre Vollmondtrips eine gewisse Gefahr bargen.

Sirius konnte diese Bitte nicht recht nachvollziehen und Remus wollte ihnen den Grund nicht erklären. Es war ihm irgendwie peinlich. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Remus oft, ob Sirius anders gehandelt hätte, wenn er von Boons Warnung gewusst hätte. Ob er vielleicht einen Moment länger über alles nachdachte hätte... Alle drei versprachen sie ihm, sich von der Heulenden Hütte fern zuhalten.

Remus war beruhigt.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Als Remus erwachte, pochte es in seinem Kopf. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel. Er wollte sich auf setzen, aber alle seine Glieder schmerzten. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Üblicherweise ging er mittlerweile selbstständig in den Krankenflügel, sobald er sich zurück verwandelt hatte, um sich von Madam Pomfrey seine Wunden versorgen zu lassen, die – seit seine Freunde ihn des nachts begleiteten – nicht mehr allzu zahlreich und ernst waren. Aber jetzt konnte er sich an nichts erinnern. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Warum war er so zugerichtet? Selbst bevor seine Freunde ihm bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisteten, hatte er sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr so zugerichtet. Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern und sein Kopf dröhnte noch mehr. Er schloss die Augen, aber der Schmerz durchzuckte ihn wie kleine, grimmige Blitze. Trotzdem zwang er sich weiter darüber nach zu denken. Was war geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Hatte Boon Recht behalten?

Einen Augenblick später stürzte Madame Pomfrey herein.

„Remus", flüsterte sie, „bist du wach?", sie sah ihn so oft, dass sie dazu übergegangen war ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Remus öffnete erneut die Augen.

„Madame Pomfrey, was ist geschehen?", Remus war überrascht wie rau seine Stimme war und wie schwer es war diese simplen Worte deutlich hervor zu bringen.

Der erfreute Ausdruck in Madame Pomfreys Augen, als er die seinen öffnete, verwandelte sich in Besorgnis, als er seine Frage stellte.

„Lass mich sehen, wie es um deine Wunden steht", überging sie die Frage.

Sie nahm seinen Arm in Augenschein und Remus lies es geschehen. Dennoch vertiefte sich seine Sorge. Warum beantwortete sie seine Frage nicht?

Einen Moment später trat Dumbledore ein.

„Poppy, lassen Sie uns bitte kurz allein.", sagte er ernst. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und Schatten bildeten sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht. Er wirkte fremd, seine Züge ungewohnt scharf.

Remus bekam Angst. Hatte er jemanden verletzt?

„Natürlich, Professor.", Madame Pomfrey, schenkte Remus einen Blick, der wohl aufbauend sein sollte, ihn aber nur noch nervöser machte, und verschwand. Dumbledore holte einen Stuhl und setzte sich an sein Bett.

„Wie geht es dir, Remus?", fragte er, sehr ernst und mit durchdringendem Blick.

Remus zögerte einen Moment.

„Was ist geschehen, Professor?"

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?", fragte Dumbledore kühl.

„Nur daran, dass ich in die Heulende Hütte gegangen bin. Das ich mich verwandelt habe. Danach ist alles... weg."

„Ist dir auch der Plan entfallen Severus Snape in die Heulende Hütte zu locken?", bohrte Dumbledore weiter.

„Severus? In der Heulenden Hütte?", brach Remus hervor. Und da war plötzlich ein Geruch in seiner Nase. Ein vertrauter Geruch. Gepaart mit Angst. „War er da? Habe ich ihn verletzt?". Das letzte wagte Remus nicht zu fragen. _Habe ich ihn getötet?_

„Du hast diesen Plan also nicht mit Sirius Black geschmiedet?" Sirius. Was hatte Sirius damit zu tun?

„Ich verstehe gar nichts, Professor. Bitte sagen Sie mir jetzt endlich, was geschehen ist!" Remus hatte Angst vor dem was Dumbledore sagen würde. Noch konnte er hoffen, dass alles ein Missverständnis war, das nichts geschehen war. Noch war er unwissend. Er musste sich keine Schuld eingestehen. Aber wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus etwas zugestoßen war... Konnte er damit leben? Doch wenn etwas geschehen war, musste er sich dann nicht seiner Schuld stellen? Und wenn nichts geschehen war, dann hatte er Gewissheit. Nein, er musste es wissen. Jetzt. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich immer der gleiche Satz. Bitte lass nichts geschehen sein. Bitte lass ihn in Sicherheit sein.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde mild.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert. Mr. Potter hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Tunnel geholt."

Remus schloss erneut die Augen. Er fühlte, wie er sich etwas entspannte. Nicht vollständig aber etwas. Ganz konnte er dem Frieden noch nicht trauen. Er musste der Tatsache ins Auge sehen: Diese Angst, würde ihn nie mehr ganz verlassen. Er würde auf ewig damit leben müssen. Mit der Angst jemand anderen zu verletzten, oder schlimmeres. Mit der Angst schuldig zu werden.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihn immer noch beobachtete.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte der nun sanft. „Das ich so hart gegen dich war. Aber ich musste sicher sein, dass du nichts gewußt hast von diesem... diesem Streich."

Remus nickte. Und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore fort fuhr. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch. Und die Wunden an seinen Armen brannten.

„Dein Freund, Mr. Black, hat offenbar die Beherrschung verloren. Er verriet Mr. Snape, wie er in den Tunnel gelangen konnte. Du warst bereits dort. Es ist nur Mr. Potters beherztem Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass Mr. Snape mit dem Schrecken davon kam."

_Sirius_. Sirius hatte sein Geheimnis verraten. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte einen anderen damit in Gefahr gebracht. Hatte in Kauf genommen, dass Remus ihn verletzte, gar tötete. Remus fühlte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich werde mit Mr. Snape reden. Niemand muss von diesem Vorfall erfahren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus.", sagte Dumbledore warm in einer Fehldeutung seiner Reaktion.

„Das wird schon wieder. Ruh dich ein wenig aus.", er schenkte Remus ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und lies ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Remus rollte sich so klein ein, wie es nur irgend ging und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Wie konnte Sirius das tun? Wie konnte er ihm das antun? Es fror ihn. Er wollte nicht weinen. Aber die Tränen rollten ungefragt. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um wenigstens keine Geräusche zu verursachen.

Selbst jetzt biss sich Remus noch auf die Lippen wenn er daran dachte. Würde diese Wunde jemals heilen? Verratenes Vertrauen ist schwer zu vergeben. Und auch wenn Remus sich einredete, dass er Sirius verziehen hatte. Vergessen konnte er nicht. Ihre Freundschaft ging nun weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber Remus wusste was geschehen war. Und er wusste, es würde immer da sein. Es würde nie wieder ganz wie früher sein...

Es war, als könnte er nicht mehr atmen. Hatte er sich selbst etwas vorgemacht? Wie hatte Sirius, sein bester Freund Sirius, wie hatte er das tun können? Remus wollte schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Remus wollte etwas zerstören, aber was hätte er davon? Remus wollte vergessen, aber wie sollte man etwas vergessen, dass einen so bis ins Mark verletzt hatte? Fast erwartete er als er nun seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, es würde sich Blut darauf finden, wenn er sie wieder weg nahm. Remus wollte weinen, wollte alles hinaus spülen. Aber er wagte nicht es ganz heraus zulassen. Vielleicht aus Angst nie mehr aufzuhören.

„Remus?", Madame Pomfreys sanfte Stimme. Remus regte sich nicht.

Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke über ihm weg.

„Remus.", sagte sie traurig. Remus sah sie nicht an und änderte nichts an seiner zusammen gekrümmten Lage. Er fühlte sich so klein. So schwach. Er schämte sich. Madame Pomfrey strich ihn sanft über den Arm.

„Remus. Es wird alles gut."

Plötzlich löste sich Remus aus seiner Haltung und blickte sie mit hellen Augen an.

„Nichts wird wieder gut." Und er konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten. Er begann zu schluchzen.

Madame Pomfrey nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Lass es raus, mein Junge. Lass es raus."

Und Remus weinte.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Erst am nächsten Tag kamen James, Peter und Sirius um Remus zu besuchen.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte James betont fröhlich.

„Wir haben dir eine große Portion Schokofrösche aus Hogsmeade besorgt.", verkündete Peter.

Sirius hielt sich im Hintergrund.

„Hi.", sagte er leise.

Remus sah ihn nicht an. Er beantwortete die Fragen der anderen beiden, fragte sie wiederrum nach dem Unterricht aus. Er tat als wäre Sirius nicht da. Die Atmosphäre war gespannt. Schließlich schickten sich die drei an wieder zu gehen. Remus hielt James jedoch noch einen Moment zurück.

„Danke James. Du weißt gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..."

James schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Schon gut."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Remus sehen, wie geknickt Sirius drein blickte. Gut so, dachte er, er sollte sich schämen, sollte seine eigene Dummheit verfluchen...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seine nächste Besucherin war Boon.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es geht schon.", murmelte Remus.

„Was ist nur geschehen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte frag nicht."

„Okay.", er konnte ihrer Stimme anhören, dass sie gekränkt war, aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

Stattdessen, strich sie ihm über die Wange. Ihre Hand war warm. Es fühlte sich gut an. Plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Mach so etwas nie wieder."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Remus musste noch drei weitere Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben. Der Wolf hatte die Menschen bereits gerochen und hatte sich selbst sehr zugerichtet, nachdem ihm seine Beute entflohen war. Hinzu kam wohl Remus psychische Belastung, sodass die Wunden nicht so schnell heilen wollten wie üblich.

Auch beim zweiten Besuch der Herumtreiber weigerte sich Remus von Sirius Notiz zu nehmen. Beim dritten und vierten kam Sirius nicht mehr mit. James sprach Remus darauf an.

„Es tut ihm so leid, Remus. Snape hat ihn provoziert. Er wollte nicht-"

„Was wollte er nicht?", brauste Remus auf. „Das ich Snape beiße? Das ich ihn umbringe? Das ich ein Leben lang mit dieser Schuld leben muss? Das das Ministerium mich umbringt, weil ich einen anderen verletzt habe? Was James, was davon hat er nicht gewollt?"

Daraufhin erschien Madam Pomfrey und verwies James und Peter des Zimmers.

Remus wurde klar, dass James zu Sirius halten würde. Er war nun mal sein bester Freund. Und Peter? Wollte er die beiden wirklich aufgeben? Remus wusste gar nicht, ob das nötig war. Vielleicht konnte er Sirius vergeben. Vielleicht. Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Durfte er das überhaupt? Er wünschte, er könnte mit jemandem darüber reden. Mit Boon. Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte sie nicht in sein Geheimnis einweihen.

Remus fühlte sich allein. Zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren gab es da etwas, dass er mit niemandem teilen konnte. Das niemand verstehen würde. Erstaunlich, dachte er, wie sehr man sich daran gewöhnt jemandem vertrauen zu können. Er fühlte sich leer. Und unendlich müde. Immer wieder drehten sich die Fragen in seinem Kopf: Warum? Und wie sollte er nun reagieren? Er konnte nicht weiter machen als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber er würde seine Freunde verlieren, wenn er Sirius nicht vergab. Sein Kopf fühlte sich übervoll an.

Er zwang sich mit einem der Bücher zu beginnen, die Boon ihm mitgebracht hatte.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Auch als Remus aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, brachte er es nicht über sich mit Sirius zu reden.

Am Anfang versuchte der noch zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Verzeih mir, Remus. Remus, ich war ein Idiot...", aber Remus blieb hart. Nach etwa einer Woche gab Sirius auf.

Auch James versuchte erneut Remus zu beschwichtigen. Doch Remus entgegnete nur. „Gib dir keine Mühe, James."

Danach lies James es auf sich beruhen und zog sich etwas von Remus zurück. Wie dieser das erwartet hatte.

Peter versuchte zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen, kümmerte sich um Remus und versuchte immer wieder die Spannung zwischen ihm und den anderen zu lösen. Aber Remus lies sich nicht so einfach überlisten. Und doch war er dankbar. Dankbar, dass Peter ihn noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte.

Remus entschuldigte sich bei Severus. Obwohl er natürlich keine Schuld an alledem trug, hatte er doch das Gefühl es Severus schuldig zu sein. Der lies ihn abblitzen.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!", brüllte er nur, der pure Hass in seinen Augen. Er würde sie nie wieder verlassen, wenn er Remus ansah.

Remus fragte sich bis heute, wie Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, dass Severus mit niemandem darüber sprach was geschehen war. Bis heute hielt er Wort.

Sirius bekam allerlei Strafen aufgebrummt, die auch ins nächste Schuljahr noch hinein reichten und eine sehr scharfe Verwarnung, da er es jedoch ehrlich zu bereuen schien, gab Dumbledore ihm noch eine Chance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Boon bemerkte natürlich die Veränderung.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit Sirius? Hat es mit dem zu tun, was geschehen ist?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, Boon."

„Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen. Aber wie kann ich dir helfen, wenn du mich nicht an dich heran lässt?"

„Hör zu, Boon. _Niemand_ kann mir helfen, okay?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Fein.", sagte sie. „Fein.", dann lies sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Sie fühlte sich gekränkt, weil Remus sich ihr nicht anvertrauen wollte. Es kann wehtun, wenn Freunde einem nicht das gleiche Vertrauen entgegen bringen, dass man selbst ihnen gibt.

In jenen Stunden hatte Remus Angst sie zu verlieren. Er saß stundenlang auf dem Nordturm und starrte vor sich hin. Da wurde ihm klar, wie wichtig ihm Boon war. Wie sehr sie ein Teil von seinem Leben geworden war. Es war ihm unvorstellbar nicht zu wissen was sie tat, wo sie war, wie es ihr ging.

Er war kurz davor ihr alles zu erzählen, als sie am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Frühstück auf ihn zu kam.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich habe kein Recht wütend auf dich zu sein. Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst... Aber solltest du deine Meinung ändern... du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da.", sie lächelte traurig.

„Danke, Boo.", sagte Remus leise.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Es kamen die Sommerferien. Remus hörte öfter von Peter, zwei Mal von James, aber nichts von Sirius.

Natürlich bemerkten seine Eltern, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und auf ihr Drängen erzählte Remus ihnen was geschehen war.

Für einen Augenblick war er erleichtert es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Er hoffte nun, dass seine Eltern einen Rat für ihn hätten. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Zuerst waren seine Eltern besorgt. Doch dann begriffen sie, dass Remus Dilemma nun in der Frage lag, ob er Sirius vergeben sollte. Ob er ihm vergeben durfte. Denn im tiefsten Herzen war es genau das was Remus wollte. Und so riet ihm seine Mutter Sirius noch eine Chance zu geben. Hector Lupin hingegen, erklärte das Remus das mit sich selbst ausmachen müsste.

Gerne hätte Remus auf den Rat seiner Mutter gehört. Aber er war kein Kind mehr, dem es reichte, dass seine Eltern eine Sache gut hießen. Er musste es mit seinem eigenen Gewissen ausmachen.

Da war die Angst, dass Sirius ihn erneut verraten könnte. Ihn erneut enttäuschen könnte. Auf der anderen Seite vermisste er Sirius. Er vermisste auch James und er sehnte sich danach, dass es wieder wie früher war.

Und dann waren da die Gewissensbisse. Durfte er Sirius überhaupt verzeihen? Hatte er es verdient ihm zu verzeihen? Und konnte, er selbst, Remus, es sich überhaupt gestatten ihm zu verzeihen? Machte er sich damit nicht mitschuldig? Es war eine heikle Sache. Und es war enttäuschend fest zustellen, dass seine Eltern ihm bei der Entscheidung nicht mehr helfen konnten.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Der Sommer ging vorüber und Remus haderte immer noch mit sich selbst, hin- und her gerissen, zwischen dem was er wollte, und dem dessen er sich verpflichtet fühlte.

An ihrem zweiten Schultag des siebten Schuljahres erschien Sirius nicht zum Nachmittagsunterricht.

Gegen Abend erfuhr Remus warum.

„Er liegt im Krankenflügel.", erzählte James aufgeregt. „Er hat sich vor Snape gestellt und ihm erklärt, dass er sich an ihm rächen könnte. Er würde sich nicht wehren. Nun, Snape hat sich gerächt. Sirius war danach erst einmal bewusstlos. Merlin weiß, was für Flüche der Dreckskerl auf ihn gehetzt hat."

Daraufhin machte sich Remus auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Er wusste, Sirius hatte das um seinetwillen gemacht.

Sirius sah furchtbar aus. Er hatte lauter rote Pusteln im Gesicht und sein linkes Bein war eingegipst. Sein rechtes Auge war blau und geschwollen.

„Remus!", es folgte ein Hustenanfall.

„Tatze, was machst du nur für Sachen?", fragte Remus und setzte sich an sein Bett.

Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln, es war allerdings mehr eine Grimasse.

„Remus", brachte er zwischen Hustern hervor, „Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nicht... nachgedacht. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Snape... hat immer hinter dir her geschnüffelt und ich sah ihn, wie er beobachtete,... wie du mit Madam Pomfrey über das Gelände gegangen bist und ich wurde so wütend... Ich wollte es ihm ein für alle Mal austreiben... Es tut mir so leid, Remus, ich-"

„Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden.", sagte Remus leise.

Und das haben sie bis heute nicht mehr getan.

Dem geneigten Leser mag Remus Verhalten vielleicht widersprüchlich vorkommen. Doch erst jetzt in der Sorge um seinen Freund, gestand sich Remus ein, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Und gestattete sich den Luxus sein Gewissen abzuschalten und auf das zu hören, dass bisweilen wichtiger ist als Regeln und Ideale: das Herz.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Was mir den Atem nimmt,_

_ist mein Schuldgefühl._

_Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt,_

_doch es hilft nicht viel._

_aus „Wenn eine Hoffnung stirbt"_

Vielleicht war ich etwas hart mit Remus und Sirius oder hab es übertrieben. Aber ich glaube schon, dass Sirius mit seinem „Scherz" Remus schwer verletzt hat. Ich würde wahnsinnig gern eure Meinung dazu erfahren! Auch zu Dumbledores Verhalten. Ich glaube ich habe ihn nicht richtig getroffen. Andererseits hat er wohl zuerst Snapes Ansicht gehört, der natürlich meint Remus wäre in den Plan "eingeweiht" gewesen. Sirius Aussage hingegen, dass Remus nichts davon wußte, könnte man ja auch als Versuch deuten, Remus zu schützen. Wie es genau war, erfährt Remus selbst ja nicht, da er mit Sirius nie wirklich darüber redet... Also, es wäre toll, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu allem schreiben würdet!

Lg eure mondsüchtig


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling ist die Meisterin der Marauders. Ich habe keine Rechte.

Anmerkung: Hier die ewig überfällige Fortsetzung. Ein kleiner Überblick von Dingen, die ich wohl irgendwie erwähnen wollte, bevor ich zum finalen Show-Down, dem Abschlussball komme... Das letzte Chap ist schon grob geschrieben, aber ich vermute vor März wird es trotzdem nicht fertig sein, da ich bis Ende Februar leider noch viel zu tun hab. Es tut mir überhaupt leid, dass es sich mit der ganzen Geschichte so hinzieht, aber die letzten Monate gab es einfach zu viel zu tun und zwischenzeitlich hab ich mich auch sehr hart getan mit diesem Kapitel. Wie üblich bin ich unzufrieden. Aber ich fürchte, besser wirds nicht mehr. Selbst ein vernünftiger Titel fehlt mir. schäm

kronkorken: Danke für deine treuen Reviews, trotz der langen Wartezeit!

PadBlack: Dir ebenso Danke für deine dauerhaften Reviews! Tut mir leid, dass ich keine bessere Erklärung für Sirius Verrat bieten konnte. Ich hab auch lange überlegt, aber ich glaube, eine absolut überzeugende Erklärung gibt es nicht. Andererseits ist Sirius ja ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, also ist sein Grund vielleicht auch gar nicht logisch gewesen, oder es gab vielleicht keinen wirklich konkreten Grund... Immerhin: warum Dumbledore Snape traut, wissen wir ja jetzt endlich. g

toujour-pur: Vielen Dank für deine Review!

Na, dann mal los mit...

... Kapitel 5

Changes and Chances

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Und nun – endlich – fand Remus seinen wohl verdienten - und in Anbetracht seiner morgigen Prüfungen auch bitter nötigen - Schlaf. Es scheint fast, als hätte er nur an diesen einen Punkt kommen müssen. Als wäre es endlich, nach beinahe einem Jahr, nötig gewesen sich den Geschehnissen des letzten Sommers zu stellen und festzustellen, dass er wieder die gleiche Entscheidung treffen würde. Er würde Sirius wieder verzeihen. Nun, konnte er endlich damit abschließen.

Doch obwohl unser Held nun schläft, sollte diese Geschichte jedoch an diesem Punkte noch nicht abgeschlossen werden. Es widerstrebt mir einfach dir, geneigter Leser, vorzuenthalten, wie sich die Dinge weiterentwickelten und wie das letzte Schuljahr unserer vier Herumtreiber zu Ende geht.

Da Remus nun schläft, möge mir der geneigte Leser verzeihen, wenn ich die Geschichte selbst fortführe.

Jener Sommer in dem Remus mit seinen Idealen und Gefühlen rang, blieb auch für Sirius und James nicht ohne Folgen.

Nachdem sein Bruder Regulus sich mittlerweile ganz dem guten Einfluss Slytherins fügte und sich dadurch zu einem typischen Black gemausert hatte, gab es für Sirius keinen Grund mehr in Grimauld Place Nr. 12 zu bleiben. Er hatte viele Male versucht, Einfluss auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu nehmen und ihn zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen, als es seine Eltern waren. Solange Sirius nicht in Hogwarts war, schien es auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu funktionieren. Doch durch seine lange Abwesenheit war Regulus gänzlich dem Vorbild seiner Eltern ausgeliefert. Als Regulus schließlich – 1 Jahr später – selbst nach Hogwarts kam und dort ausgerechnet in Slytherin landete, versuchte Sirius möglichst viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Regulus jedoch legte keinen Wert darauf von seinem großen Bruder „bemuttert" zu werden.

Im Sommer '77 also, hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus im Hause Black. Sicherlich war ein Grund dafür, dass Remus anhaltendes Schweigen ihm ohnehin schon zusetzte und er im Grimmauld Place alles andere als Trost fand. Die ständigen Erniedrigungen, die er durch seine Eltern erfuhr, setzten ihm in diesem Sommer besonders zu. Bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Sirius lief davon. Und landete natürlich schließlich bei James.

Die Potters, die schon lange argwöhnisch beobachtet hatten, was vor sich ging, boten ihm ein Zuhause an. Sie waren eine alteingesessene, nicht ganz unvermögende Zaubererfamilie und James war ihr einziges Kind. Es machte den freundlichen und klugen Eltern von James nichts aus den besten Freund ihres Sohnes, der für sie durch seine häufigen Besuche ohnehin schon fast zur Familie gehörte, bei sich aufzunehmen.

Und so wurden aus James und Sirius fast so etwas wie Brüder. Als sie nach diesem Sommer nach Hogwarts zurück kehrten, hatte sich etwas in James verändert. Die Sache mit Snape und Remus, ein tiefes Verantwortungsgefühl für seinen neuen „Bruder" einschließlich seiner Ernennung zum Head Boy und das Wissen, dass sie nur noch ein Jahr Hogwarts vor sich hatten, gepaart mit den dramatischen Entwicklungen, die ein gewisser Lord Voldemort in der Welt der Zauberer hervor rief, verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf James nicht. Irgendwo im Verlauf des Sommers war ihm seine pubertäre Arroganz abhanden gekommen und an diese Stelle war so etwas wie Vernunft getreten.

Selbst Snape gegenüber – der seinen Hass auf James den Sommer über gut genährt hatte – bewahrte er – meistens – Gelassenheit (was nicht heißt, dass er es nicht immer noch verstand einen guten Streich zu spielen...). Tatsächlich führte er seine Aufgabe als Head Boy mit erstaunlicher Sorgfalt und Ernsthaftigkeit aus. Diese Veränderung blieb auch von dem Head Girl nicht unbemerkt. Lily Evans war seit gut zwei Jahren der Grund dafür, dass sich James regelmäßig zum Idioten machte. An die hundert Mal hatte er sie wohl schon um ein Date gebeten, doch Lily lies ihn stets abblitzen. Nun, da sich zu James Charme, Intelligenz und nicht unattraktivem Äußeren auch noch so etwas wie Vernunft hinzu gesellt hatte, konnte selbst sie nicht mehr widerstehen. Nach ihrem zweiten Date waren die beiden ein Paar.

Doch obwohl sich die verbliebenen Herumtreiber sehr für James freuten, war die Umstellung für Sirius nicht einfach. Natürlich hatte James früher schon Freundinnen gehabt. Doch da sie alle nur Lückenbüßerinnen für die bis dato unerreichbare Lily waren, hatte das weiter keinen Einfluss auf ihre Freundschaft. Doch nun war alles anders. Plötzlich hatte Lily Priorität. Und wenn sie nicht alleine etwas unternahmen, dann war sie (und bisweilen noch ein paar von ihren Freundinnen) bei den Herumtreibern.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch.", versuchte Sirius eines Tages Remus zu erklären was er empfand. „Ich mag Lily, wirklich. Und sie macht James sehr glücklich, was natürlich das wichtigste ist. Aber... ich vermisse es, dass er nicht immer für mich Zeit hat. Das wir oft nicht unter uns sind. Es ist einfach nicht das selbe mit Lily dabei. Und wenn sie nicht da ist, dann vermisst er sie... ich weiß, das ist einfach so wenn man verliebt ist, aber... es tut weh, festzustellen, dass sie ihm wichtiger ist als ich...

James war nun mal Sirius bester Freund. Es dauerte ein paar Monate bis er mit der neuen Entwicklung klar kam. Nach und nach lernte er, dass er auch Lily vertrauen konnte. Wenn es auch nichtsdestotrotz immer noch Dinge gab, die er nur in ihrer „Männerrunde" ansprach, so gewöhnte er sich doch an ihre Anwesenheit. Sie wuchs in die Gruppe hinein und würde Sirius in naher Zukunft fast so teuer werden, wie es James bereits war.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Die NEWTS waren geschrieben, die Noten bekannt. Sie alle hatten bestanden. James war der Jahrgangsbeste, Snape belegte den zweiten Platz. Auch Peter, Remus, Boon, Sirius und Lily konnten mit ihren Ergebnissen zufrieden sein. Auch wenn Sirius ein wenig verärgert war, das Snape besser als er abgeschnitten hatte.

Dem großen Abschlussball stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, wer mit wem dorthin gehen würde...

„Weißt du, Wurmschwanz, Neyna ist recht hübsch geworden, vielleicht könnte ich sie fragen, ob sie mich begleiten will...", lies Sirius verlauten.

„Ich warne dich, Sirius, lass die Finger von meiner Schwester!", und Peters Blick bei diesen Worten war so düster, dass Sirius tatsächlich nicht wagte, Peter weiter mit dieser Überlegung zu ärgern.

„Mit wem wirst du gehen, Moony?", wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Mit Boon, natürlich.", mischte sich James ein.

„Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.", erklärte Remus scheinheilig. Denn natürlich überlegte er schon seit Wochen fieberhaft, ob er Boon bitten konnte, ihn zu begleiten. Schließlich waren sie nur Freunde...

„Wenn du sie nicht bald fragst, tu ich es!", drohte Sirius. Was bei Peter nur die brummelige Reaktion hervor rief „So lange du Neyna in Ruhe lässt..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ein paar Tage später, saßen die Rumtreiber mit Lily und Boon unten am See.

„Und, mit wem wirst du zum Ball gehen Boo?", fragte Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus.

„Nun, bisher hat mich nur Rowlands gefragt.", erklärte Boon gelassen.

„Thor Rowlands, ein Slytherin?!?", fragten Sirius, Peter und James gleichzeitig.

„Ja.", Boon schmunzelte.

„Du hast doch hoffentlich nein gesagt!", stieß Sirius ein wenig panisch hervor. Boon lachte.

„Natürlich.", mit einem unbeabsichtigten Blick Richtung Remus, fügte sie hinzu. „Schließlich möchte ich mit jemandem hingehen, der mir etwas bedeutet, nicht mit jemandem, den ich nicht ausstehen kann."

Remus sagte nichts darauf...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

„Boo, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte Remus als sie sich alle wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten.

„Klar." Die beiden ließen sich zurück fallen, bis die andern außer Hörweite waren.

„Boo... wegen dem Ball..."

„Wenn du mich fragen möchtest, ob ich mit dir hingehe, ist die Antwort ja.", half Boon ihm.

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus ebenso überrascht, wie erleichtert.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, du würdest mich fragen..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Remus starrte sein Spiegelbild an, während er seinen Kragen zurecht zog. Vielleicht hätte er Boon doch nicht einladen sollen, dachte er düster. Es war einer jener Momente in denen er sich bewusst wurde, dass er niemals eine Beziehung haben würde. Er würde allein sein für den Rest seines Lebens. Die meiste Zeit über glaubte er, dass er es ertragen konnte, solange er nur seine Freunde hatte. Aber manchmal kamen diese Momente in denen der Gedanke schmerzte. Meist kamen sie wenn er allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken war. Und im Zusammenhang mit Boon.

Ihr niemals nah sein zu können... nahm ihm manchmal für wenige Sekunden den Atem. Aber er konnte es nicht riskieren. Er konnte sie da nicht mit rein ziehen...

„Moony, du siehst gut aus. Boon wird hingerissen sein.", sagte Sirius neben ihm, der nichts von seinen Gedanken ahnte.

„Vielleicht ist es besser wenn sie es nicht ist.", murmelte Remus leise.

Sirius hörte es trotzdem.

„Moony-"

„Mach das sofort weg!", Peter kam kreischend ins Badezimmer gestürzt. Sein Gesicht war mit grünen Punkten übersäht. Sirius grinste.

„Hat die Feuchtigkeitscreme etwa nicht gewirkt?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Die Liebe fragt die Freundschaft: "Wofür ist du eigentlich da?" _

_Die Freundschaft anwortet der Liebe: "Um die Tränen zu trocknen, die du angerichtet hast."_

Verfasser unbekannt, aber ich finde es sehr treffend.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ich wette auch J.K. Rowling könnte das besser als ich. Sie hat ja auch die Rechte. Ich nicht.

Anmerkungen: So, dies ist der letzte Streich. Mit März wars mal wieder nichts, aber ich dachte zum Feiertag mach ich das Chap jetzt endlich fertig. Es ist mal wieder nur mittelmäßig, aber ich fürchte besser wird es nicht. Hab das Gefühl die Uni nimmt mir jedes Gefühl fürs schreiben... Nuja, ich hoffe, dass es vielleicht trotzdem seine Momente hat...

Wieder mal einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Reviewer! Gerade bei dieser Geschichte, war mir Feedback sehr wichtig, also danke, das ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt!!

PadBlack: Hey du! Danke mal wieder fürs reviewen! So hatte das letzte Chap zumindest eine Review! g Zu Boon werd ich vielleicht irgendwann noch mal eine eigene Geschichte schreiben. Du hast absolut Recht, leicht fällt es ihr nicht mit Remus nur befreundet zu sein, aber sie hat ihre Gründe... Hoffe, der Abschlussball enttäuscht dich nicht, so viel Raum nimmt er gar nicht ein (sollte eigentlich ursprünglich länger werden, aber das hat mal wieder nicht richtig funktioniert...). Hoffe, das ich bald mal wieder von dir hör. Auch per mail. wink

Und nun viel Spaß dabei!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kapitel 6

Ende und Anfang

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Natürlich waren zu dem Ball auch die Familienangehörigen des Abschlussjahrgangs geladen. Keiner rechnete damit, dass Sirius Eltern kommen würden. Sirius lies sich nichts anmerken, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass er demgegenüber nicht so gleichgültig war, wie er vorgab. Doch Sirius war fest entschlossen sich von ihnen nicht seinen großen Abend verderben zu lassen. Und so ließen auch seine Freunde das Thema unangetastet.

Remus stand vor der Großen Halle und wartete auf Boon. Neben ihm standen James und Lily. Sirius hatte Olive, Lilys beste Freundin eingeladen und Peter war mit Abigail Montgomery von Ravenclaw verabredet.

Da endlich erschien Boon. Sie hatte ihr Haar zu einem straffen Dutt zusammengesteckt, dem nur wenige Häarchen entflohen waren. Sie trug ein mitternachtsblaues Kleid, mit weitem Rockteil, auf dem Sterne zu glitzern schienen und dezentes Make-up. Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern sie jemals geschminkt gesehen zu haben. Ihre dunklen Augen strahlten warm, als sie Remus entdeckte.

„Entschuldigt, ich weiß ich bin zu spät, aber ich habe mich mit der Zeit ein wenig verkalkuliert..."

„Schon okay-", brachte Remus mühsam hervor. Sie sah zu bezaubernd aus. Er reichte ihr seinen Arm, den sie dankbar ergriff. Sirius natürlich, war nicht um Worte verlegen.

„Wenn Moony es nicht sagt, tu ich es: Boo, du siehst umwerfend aus. Dafür lohnt sich ein bißchen warten."

Boon errötete leicht und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Remus ertappte sich dabei auf Sirius wütend zu sein. Wie konnte er _seiner_ Boon Komplimente machen? „_Deine Boon?_", fragte seine innere Stimme unerbittlich. „Du kannst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, also kannst du auch keinen Anspruch auf sie erheben." Remus Laune besserte sich durch diesen Gedanken nicht.

Doch all diese Gefühle verflogen, als sie ihren Tisch erreichten, wo bereits all ihre Eltern auf sie warteten. Bereitwillig lies er sich von seinen Eltern in den Arm nehmen und erklären, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren. Im nächsten Moment stellte er ihnen – nicht ohne Stolz – Boon vor und es wurden die üblichen Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht. Dann wurde ihm wiederum Boons Mutter vorgestellt.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien sich deren freundliches Lächeln in ein gezwungenes zu verwandeln und einen Moment später erklärte Mrs. Amarock sie müsse kurz mit ihrer Tochter sprechen. Remus folgte ihnen mit den Augen und beobachtete, dass das Gespräch nicht gut verlief. Die beiden schienen sich – wenn auch mit unterdrückter Lautstärke – zu streiten. Dann kam Boon zurück.

„Alles okay?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Alles bestens", erklärte Boon in einem Tonfall, der auf das Gegenteil schließen lies.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst..."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich werde es dir erst erklären, wenn _du _begriffen hast, dass _du_ auch mit _mir _über alles reden kannst.", antwortete Boon in kühlem Tonfall. Remus blickte betroffen zu Boden und sie setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. An dem einen Moment später auch Mrs. Amarock sich niederlies, ohne jedoch Remus mehr Beachtung oder Freundlichkeit zu schenken, als die Höflichkeit notwendig machte.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Zwei Stunden später waren James und Lily längst auf der Tanzfläche versumpft. Auch Sirius und Olive tanzten und Olive wies Sirius Annäherungsversuche fröhlich zurück. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Remus Eltern tanzten ebenfalls. Peter und Abigail waren in ein reges Gespräch mit ihrer Familie verwickelt. Remus Gedanken waren zwiespältig. Nachdem Boons Ärger wieder verflogen war, und er sich damit abgefunden hatte, das ihre Mutter ihn nicht leiden konnte, fand er die Atmosphäre des Balls an sich sehr schön. Und doch, es war ein Abschied, ein Abschied von einem Ort an dem ihm keiner mit Abscheu begegnet war. Wie würde es draußen sein? Wie oft würde er seine Freunde noch sehen? Er schob die Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", Remus stand auf und hielt Boon seine Hand hin. Sie lächelte.

„Sehr gerne.", sie ergriff seine Hand und sie schritten zur Tanzfläche.

Remus war ein wenig nervös. Als sie die Tanzfläche erreichten, starteten sie eine Rumba, brav wie sie es einst gelernt hatten.

„Denkst du, wir werden in Kontakt bleiben?", fragte Boon plötzlich, ihr Gesicht besorgt.

„Warum sollten wir nicht? An mir wird es bestimmt nicht liegen."

„An mir auch nicht... aber wir werden so unterschiedliche Leben leben, so weit von einander entfernt... Und in einer Zeit wie dieser... wer weiß, was passieren wird...

Es entstand eine Pause. Boon hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe solche Angst dich zu verlieren.", flüsterte sie. Da zog Remus sie fest an sich. Einen Wimpernschlag später fühlte er Boons Kinn auf seiner Schulter. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie so nahe bei sich zu haben. So... richtig. Auch er wollte sie nicht verlieren...

„Das wirst du nicht.", murmelte er.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war spät geworden und nur noch einige der Schüler waren noch auf. Die vier Herumtreiber warfen sich einen Blick zu und standen fast zeitgleich auf. Etwas musste noch erledigt werden. Und es ist ihren vier Begleiterinnen zu Gute zu halten, dass sie weder fragten, worum es sich handelte, noch darum baten mitkommen zu können. Jede von ihnen erkannte, dass es eine Sache zwischen den vier Freunden war.

Schweigend zogen sie durch die dunklen Korridore, bis sie schließlich den Ort erreicht hatten, den sie unter wochenlangen Diskussionen als Ruhestätte für ihre Karte des Herumtreibers auserkoren hatten. Wie lange sie an dieser Karte gearbeitet hatten. Diese Karte war das Werk ihrer Freundschaft. Jeder hatte mit seinen Talenten einen entscheidenden Beitrag zu ihrer Fertigstellung geleistet. Sie gehörte nach Hogwarts, doch der nächste Unruhestifter, der sie benutzen wollte, würde sie sich erst verdienen müssen, indem er den „Room of Requirement" für die richtige Sache suchte, nämlich um Unfug anzurichten.

Nachdem das erledigt war, fanden sie sich ganz natürlich an ihrem Lieblingsort in Hogwarts ein. Auch im Nordturm gab es einen Geheimgang, der auf einen kleinen Balkon führte. Sie hatten ihn, wie so vieles andere durch Zufall entdeckt und zu ihrem Geheimversteck erklärt. Wann immer im Gemeinschaftsraum zu viele Ohren ihren Plänen lauschen konnten, zogen sie sich hierher zurück. Und obwohl der Ort außerordentlich romantisch war, hatte keiner von ihnen jemals ein Mädchen hier herauf gebracht. Es war eine Vereinbarung unter ihnen, die niemals ausgesprochen wurde und an die sich doch jeder hielt. Es war ihr Ort. Ja, er war nicht einmal auf der Karte des Herumtreibers eingezeichnet. Er sollte ihr Geheimnis sein. Ein Ort, der nur ihrer Freundschaft gewidmet war.

Es war daher vollkommen natürlich zum Abschluss ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit hierher zu kommen.

„Könnt ihr glauben, dass es vorbei ist?", fragte Peter, kaum das sie angekommen waren.

„Vorbei? Jetzt geht's erst richtig los!", rief Sirius.

Für einen Moment hingen daraufhin alle ihren Gedanken nach. Zukunftspläne wirbelten durcheinander, bis James die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich werde Lily einen Heiratsantrag machen."

Sirius erstarrte für einen Moment. Remus fragte mit der ihm üblichen Vernunft: „Seid ihr nicht noch etwas jung zum heiraten?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich liebe sie. Ich will sie für den Rest meines Lebens an meiner Seite haben... Natürlich werd ich noch warten, bis ich genug Geld verdient habe, um ihr ein Zuhause schaffen zu können..."

„Du hast Recht, Krone. Du solltest sie festhalten. Etwas Besseres als Lily kann dir nicht passieren."

Nur Remus ahnte wohl, wie viel diese Worte Sirius abverlangten.

„Was ist mit dir, Moony?", fragte James einen Moment später.

„Was meinst du?"

„Boon.", antwortete Peter an James statt.

„Was soll mit Boon sein?"

„Du weißt genau was wir meinen!", entgegnete Sirius.

„Wir sind Freunde, das ist alles."

„Wem versuchst du hier was vor zumachen?", Sirius Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton.

„Ich könnte nie mit ihr zusammen sein. Ich kann mit niemandem... ", Remus hatte diesen Gedanken noch nie vorher ausgesprochen und ganz vollenden konnte er den Satz auch gar nicht. Er blieb für einen Moment in der Luft hängen, bis Sirius die Wut packte.

„Weil du ein Werwolf bist? Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Remus? Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Immer nur Resignation! Warum musst du dich selbst nur so runter machen? Warum begreifst du nicht endlich, dass du genauso wie du bist richtig bist? Das wir dich genauso lieben! Das Boon dich genauso liebt! Kannst du das nicht sehen?"

Alle schwiegen. James und Peter, weil sie einerseits durchaus Sirius Meinung waren, andererseits aber auch Remus Standpunkt kannten und nachvollziehen konnten. Die Stille war angespannt. Sirius hatte sich abgewandt und eine Zigarette angezündet. Remus Gesicht war ruhig. Doch Peter und James kannten ihn gut genug um sich davon täuschen zu lassen.

„Was weißt du denn schon?", fragte Remus plötzlich leise und dunkel. In ihm tobte ein Kampf. Da war der Teil in ihm, der voller Dankbarkeit dafür war das Sirius ihn auf diese Weise sah. Das es für ihn keinen Unterschied machte, das er ein Werwolf war. Und da war der andere Teil, der es besser wusste, der wusste, das seine monatliche Verwandlung jeden Unterschied machte. Und der Sirius klar machen wollte, was es ihn kostete so zu sein wie er war..

Sirius war bei seinen Worten ein wenig zusammen gezuckt. Doch er drehte sich nicht um. James wollte etwas sagen, etwas wie: „Es war nicht so gemeint, Moony", doch Peter, der begriff, dass sie sich aus dieser Sache heraus halten mussten, hielt ihn zurück. Stattdessen bugsierte er James zurück ins Schloss. Diese Streitfrage brodelte schon lange zwischen den beiden.

Erst jetzt sagte Sirius: „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du glaubst, ich wüsste nicht, was du alles durchmachen musstest, weil du ein Werwolf bist." Er drehte sich um und blickte Remus in die Augen. „Aber das weiß ich sehr gut. Ich will nur sagen: Nicht alle Menschen sind so. Und du solltest dir nicht jedes Glück versagen, nur weil so viele Menschen zu dumm sind deinen wahren Wert zu erkennen. Boon liebt dich. Und wenn sie es nicht mehr tun sollte, wenn du ihr die Wahrheit sagt, dann hat sie dich nicht verdient."

Remus Wut war so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich habe Angst sie zu verletzen...", sagte er leise und blickte zu Boden.

„Das könntest du nicht, Remus. Ich kenne dich – und den Wolf. Du würdest ihr nie weh tun."

Remus blickte wieder auf und nickte dankbar. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf und er rief: „Ihr könnt wieder raus kommen!".

Sofort traten Peter und James wieder nach draußen, ein wenig besorgt. Doch als sie von einem grinsenden Gesicht zum anderen blickten, waren sie beruhigt.

„Ich denke", erklärte Sirius, daraufhin, „nachdem das geklärt ist, wird es Zeit für das hier." Und er zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte Peter ein wenig nervös.

„Philostrunk", antwortete Remus, der so eine Ahnung hatte, was Sirius vor hatte.

„Und was ist das?", fragte nun James.

„Mit diesem Trank besiegeln wir unsere Freundschaft", verkündete Sirius. „Er wird uns stets an unsere Freundschaft erinnern."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das brauchen?", James war etwas beleidigt, das sein bester Freund meinte ein Hilfsmittel zu benötigen um sich an ihn zu erinnern.

„Natürlich nicht, es geht nur ums Prinzip.", Sirius strahlte.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es soll uns einfach noch etwas magisches verbinden. So zum Abschluss unserer Schulzeit... ich weiß auch nicht, war wohl ne blöde Idee..."

„Ach was solls? Nehmen wir das Zeug", wiegelte James ab. Auch Remus und Peter stimmten zu. Schließlich hatten sie eigentlich nichts dabei zu verlieren. Alle nahmen abwechselnd einen Schluck aus der kleinen Flasche, bis sie leer war.

„Merkt ihr irgendwas?", fragte James.

„Gar nichts", erklärte Sirius ein wenig enttäuscht.

Plötzlich sagte Peter: „Die Sonne geht auf." Und es kam eine einträchtige Stille zwischen ihnen auf, während sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachteten. Die ganze Welt lag vor ihnen, wie ein unendliches weites Feld. Nun gab es keine Vorgaben mehr, die den Verlauf ihres Lebens bestimmten. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie selbst die Wahl wie und wo es weiter gehen sollte. Ein ungeheuerliches Gefühl von Freiheit kam in ihnen auf. Aber es wurde ihnen auch ein wenig mulmig. Nun würden sie zum ersten Mal große Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Entscheidungen, die ihr ganzes Leben bestimmen konnten. Und die Welt in die sie nun eintraten, war noch dazu von Dunkelheit und Schatten bedroht. In einer solchen Welt konnte jede Entscheidung noch größere Auswirkungen haben. Und wie, werter Leser, hätten sie ahnen können, was für schreckliche Entscheidungen einige von ihnen noch treffen würden?

Wer würden sie sein in zehn, in zwanzig Jahren?

Das war die Frage, die sie beschäftigte. Eine andere Frage stellte sich jedoch nicht: wie es mit ihrer Freundschaft weiter gehen würde. Sie wussten, sie würde weitergehen. Ein wärmender Frieden ging von der simplen Tatsache aus, dass sie zusammen waren. Jetzt. Hier. Es war nur ein Moment. Aber er sollte all die kommenden Jahre wie eine Fackel in ihren Herzen brennen, wann immer sie in Kummer oder Not gerieten. Egal was geschehen würde. Sie hatten ihre Freundschaft. Zumindest dachten sie das an jenem Morgen...

Ende.

_Wahre Freundschaft kommt am schönsten zur Geltung, wenn es ringsumher dunkel wird._

_ Flämisches Sprichwort_

Ich fand das irgendwie passend...

Kleine Anmerkung am Schluss:

1. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich nicht weiß, wie der „Room of Requirements" auf Deutsch heißt. Das kommt davon, wenn man die Bücher nur noch auf Englisch liest...

2. Mich würde interessieren, ob der „Ausblick" im letzten Satz der Geschichte die Stimmung stört, oder gut passt. Hab ewig hin- und her überlegt, ob ich ihn drin lass.

3. Entschuldige ich mich tausendfach, dass ichs nicht besser hinbekommen hab... schäm

Lg eure mondsüchtig


End file.
